Metamorphosis
by DaQiao17
Summary: The BeyBladers receive an exclusive scholarship to a school in England and spend their senior year at a normal high school. Join them as they go through the many trials and happy endings of a normal teenagers life. TalaxOC, LeexOC, YAOI/YURI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Beyblade, and if we did, there would be a lot of yaoi… anyways, please review and do not flame! Somewhat AU!

**Chapter 1**

The news was buzzing all throughout Bloomingwood Academy that the BBA had chosen their school to enroll all of the famous teams as students. Students who were fans were lining up eagerly, trying to get a glimpse of their favorite bladers, girls giggling and squealing in anticipation while boys thought of challenging their idols. There was only one way to describe it.

It was absolute chaos.

Cailey Damaris groaned as she pushed her way through a couple of shrieking girls, trying to make her way to the library, and meet up with her best friend, Emmaline Jones.

"Cailey! Over here!"

Emmaline was waving her arms, desperately trying to get her friend's attention across the crowd. Cailey was ahead of her by a few feet and she was trapped behind a huge wall of drooling fangirls and fanboys.

"Help!"

Cailey saw her friend's danger and managed to lift herself enough off the ground, kicking off against the lockers, and knocking passed a few of the fans enough to get Emmaline out of the crowd. Panting, both girls tried to catch their breath as they looked over at the hordes of fans that were their fellow student body.

"They're all freakin' crazy!" Emmaline spat, hair slightly tussled.

She quickly grabbed her friend's hand and they booked it out of the hallway of hell. They didn't stop to catch their breath until they were across the building, heading down the winding corridor to the safety of the library.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to catch a glimpse of the Blitzkrieg Boys." Cailey teased lightly, before reaching over to smooth down the purple, blue, and green highlighted black locks of Emmaline, which were worn in a bob cut that was cut in an A-line style with side-swept bangs falling into one of her violet eyes.

Emmaline grinned, violet eyes dancing, "But they're all so sexy." She suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. "Except Ian, he's more cute than sexy and in a baby brother way. But Tala is the sexiest. I'd give anything to meet him!"

"Even your anime collection?"

Emmaline laughed, "Well, maybe not everything."

Cailey gave a chuckle before she pulled off her cap and readjusted it, pulling her jagged bangs out of the back of the black and green polka-dotted cap. Her bangs were parted at the side and fell to her tawny cheekbone while her brown hair, streaked with caramel brown and white blond, fell to her collar straightly. Her brown eyes, strikingly flecked with gold, were dancing in amusement as well.

"At least our favorite outfits weren't ruined." Cailey pointed out, brushing some dirt off of Emmaline's shoulder.

Emmaline was clad in a black t-shirt with Jack Skellington's head on the front, fingerless black and white striped gloves that went up to her elbows, tattered and well-worn jeans, and white sneakers. She also had her messenger bag with her, miraculously unscathed.

"Yeah, otherwise the friend who made you that dress would be havin' kittens right about now." Emmaline pointed out.

Cailey wore a black spaghetti-strapped mini-dress with green polka dots that matched her cap over a hooded white t-shirt, along with green Capri leggings, and white ankle socks with black skate shoes with green laces. Her one-strapped black backpack was a little battered from their assault.

Cailey sighed and said, "I wonder why they had to choose _our_ school..."

"Maybe because it's one of the few schools that offers a scholarship for Beyblading and has a good academic record?" Emmaline shrugged.

Emmaline pushed the doors to the massive library's entrance open. Cailey and she headed straight for the very back as it offered the most peace.

"Which reminds me, are we having practice today?" the black-haired girl inquired.

Cailey nodded eagerly, "Heck yeah! If we don't, then how else are we gonna get any better?"

Emmaline pulled out her schedule for this semester, looking it over as she asked, "The usual spot okay?"

Cailey shrugged, "Sure." She also pulled out her schedule. "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mr. Puffinburger. You?"

"I got Mrs. Hellcrest."

"Aw, we don't have homeroom together this year." Emmaline pouted playfully, though her eyes looked worried.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Cailey replied. "I'm sure we have at least a few classes together. Let's check."

Emmaline handed over her schedule and Cailey began scanning it over. She blanched when she saw that Emmaline was only in two other classes with her. English and Special Placement in the Library for their final class.

"This is a plot against us!" Cailey hissed and twitched, clenching her fists. "How much you wanna bet they kept all those pretty boys and their teams together in the same classes, huh?!"

Emmaline raised an eyebrow, "We're talking about Mr. McFeely here; he's a sadistic man. So I betcha they'll be separated just like everyone else."

Cailey was still muttering under her breath in her native tongue, calling the headmaster all sorts of strange insults that Emmaline understood, mainly since she had studied the Greek language in her spare time. Crossing her arms huffily, Cailey then pulled out the teen magazine that she had purchased with the article on the BBA sending the teams to their academy.

"I wonder what Tyson's like in real life..."

"He doesn't seem like the fake type so the him we see on T.V might be the real him." Emmaline said, passing the time by reading the newest book by her favorite author.

Cailey blushed faintly as she looked over the picture of him and the rest of his team. Emmaline paused in her reading a moment later and chuckled a little, recognizing the look in Cailey's dark brown eyes.

"Aw, somebody likes Tyson!" She teased.

"D-Do not!" the brunette hissed, quickly shoving the magazine back in her bag.

Emmaline stared at her, unconvinced, "Right. If I can admit that I like Tala then you can admit that you like Tyson. Besides if you don't get him, one of the preps will."

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Cailey's reaction sent Emmaline into a fit of giggles, especially as Cailey's forehead met the table, hitting it repeatedly in dismay. Suddenly they heard the bell ring, signaling that time for school to start and for students to their way to class. The two seniors gathered their belongings and started to make their way out of the library, heading for homeroom.

Cailey hesitated outside of Mr. Puffinburger's classroom, shooting wary glances down the hall at Mrs. Hellcrest.

"Good luck?"

Emmaline gave her a look, "It's a Monday; nothing good comes from Monday's."

"I happen to like Mondays, thank you very much."

"Only you."

Cailey gave a shaky laugh and a wave before turning and disappearing down the hall. Emmaline hesitated before she shyly and quickly went inside, choosing a safe seat in the back. She then glanced around the room as it filled with her classmates.

Emmaline again pulled out her book to read until homeroom was over. She had just begun reading it when it was suddenly snatched out of her hands by a pretty blonde girl dressed in the school's cheerleading uniform. Emmaline recognized her immediately as one of their tormentors since freshman year.

Sindy Belie looked at the book in her manicured hands, "What is this trash you're reading, Jones?"

Emmaline gave her droll stare, "It's called a romance book."

"I should turn this in. It's improper and unethical to be reading during school hours."

"The wonders of having uneducated and boring classmates amazes me. The book isn't improper to read; Mrs. Robin reads hers all the time." Emmaline began to get bored. They always played this trick every year since middle school to humiliate her, "Not only that, but it's none of your business as to what I read or do not read."

Sindy quickly shut her mouth, scoffed, threw the book back on the desk, and huffily stormed her way across the room, taking her seat.

"You sure stood up for yourself! Good for you!"

Emmaline froze as the familiar voice reached her ears, and she slowly glanced over at the row beside her, seeing a cat-like boy grinning at her. She recognized him as Lee Wong immediately, and her hands felt clammy in nerves.

"Um... thank you?" Emmaline hesitated, her shy nature coming into play; especially around a celebrity. "Normally I'm not very good at it and let them do whatever. The teachers always give me my books back after class. But I just didn't feel like letting them win today."

Lee chuckled and replied, "I'm Lee... though you probably already know this." The Chinese boy held his hand out to her.

Emmaline took the hand and shook it, "I'm Emmaline Jones... welcome to Bloomingwood."

Lee glanced around the room, searching for his friends, finally finding them surrounded by fangirls at the front. "Ray! Over here! Meet my new friend Emma!"

"Settle down, settle down!" Mr. Puffinburger barked. "In your seats, now!!"

Once the fans were in their seats, Ray Kon managed to make his way to the seat in front of Lee. His gold eyes locked on Emmaline's violet, resulting in her heart to skip several beats, before he gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you."

Emmaline smiled, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Emmaline Jones." She also shook hands with Ray. "So what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's boring and too loud." A new voice cut in.

Emmaline turned around to look at the newcomer, or three, and gasped. In front of her sat Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, and Emily York. Though the reason why she gasped was at the sight of Tala, who sat in the seat in front of her.

"That's just your opinion, Tala." Emily said shortly, adjusting her glasses.

Tala ignored her as they took the rest of their seats, turning to face the front of the classroom. Emmaline suddenly found it hard to breathe. The one and only Tala Ivanov was sitting right in front of her!

_Calm down, Emmaline! Don't pull a Cailey! Remember what happened when she met her favorite manga artist? Don't repeat that same mistake! The last thing you want is for Tala to think you're some kind of whack-job, stalker like half the other fangirls in this school!_

Her heart was pounding in her eardrums so hard that she couldn't understand anything Mr. Puffinburger was saying. She knew it was probably just the orientation, letting them know how things were going to happen during their senior year. Her breathing was shallow and all she could really focus on was Tala.

What was happening to her?

She had never been so flustered before in her life because of a single person. Usually she was the calm and level-headed one, not the other way around. Emmaline managed to tear her gaze away from Tala and to her book, managing to breathe a little easier.

_I wonder how Cailey's doing right about now…_

She snorted softly. Knowing her best friend, the other fangirls would be dead and Cailey would have captured Tyson and her other favorites by now and have them tied up somewhere, waiting for their impending doom from the slightly psychotic girl.

_Guess I'll just have to wait and see…_

______________________________________________________________________________

Cailey was bewildered, and it wasn't over the fact that Oliver Polanski, Enrique Giancarlo, Max Tate, Tyson Granger, and the mysterious Mystel were in her homeroom. She was bewildered over how calm she was, especially with Tyson sitting right behind her.

_Okay, did I switch personalities with Emma or something, cause this is throwing me off!_

She was ranting within her mind when the volume of the room's occupants suddenly increased; signaling Mrs. Hellcrest had finished her welcome back speech. She looked around to see if any of her other friends were in class with her.

"Hey!" A new voice interrupted her perusal of the classroom. She faced forward to see Enrique Giancarlo, the Italian blader from the team Majestics. He grinned at Cailey, winking, "Name's Enrique, what's yours, _miele_?"

Cailey stared at him. _I don't know what that word means, but something tells me he just called me 'honey'… I hate being called 'honey'! That and 'sugar' are the two pet names I absolutely cannot stand!_

Cailey smiled back; a vicious and evil smile. "Call me that again and I'll seriously maim you."

Enrique leaned down to look into her eyes with his dazzling cerulean ones, resulting in the strange skipping of a heartbeat, and the flooding of heat to the Greek girl's face.

"Ah but _miele_, I only wanted to know your name so I could make reservations for our date."

She gave him a weird and highly disturbed look. _What the hell?! Not only did he call me that word again, but he's assuming I'll actually go on a date with him?! The jerk!!_

She didn't notice him reaching for her hand until he had it in his grasp and lifted it up to his lips, laying a light kiss upon her knuckles. Cailey blushed furiously, her eye twitching.

_THAT'S IT!_

She snatched her hand back, swinging it back and then forward once again.

_SMACK! CRASH! THUD!_

There were several shrieks as Enrique flew away from Cailey's desk, crashing into the unoccupied ones in front of her and then into the board, causing it to crack slightly. Everyone gathered round the fallen boy as the bell rang once more.

"You see, Enri? I told you not to hit on Cailey Damaris. You _were_ warned what she would do to you." Oliver Polanski, his teammate and oh-so-wise sweetheart of the team, said in an 'I-told-you-so' manner to the barely conscious boy, nudging him with his shoe.

The last thing Cailey heard before booking it out of her class was, "I think she killed him…"

_Good! He would deserve it for even having the thought that he could approach me on that sort of level! Damn European playboy…_

Cailey ground her teeth as she quickly met up with Emmaline, who raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side in questioning.

"Do I even want to know?" Emmaline asked slowly.

"That damn Italian pretty-boy thinks he has the right to ask _me_ out! Me!" Cailey started to pop her knuckles as she released a frustrated noise. "Since when do playboys go after _me_, huh?!

Shouldn't he be asking out Sindy Belie, the cheerleading captain?!"

Emmaline made a face at the sound of Sindy's name, "No, she was too busy flirting with Kai and Tala in my homeroom."

Cailey cackled at this, "Betcha they shot her down hard and fast."

"Yup,"

"Awesome!"

"Okay, now that you're less angry and more psychotic, can we please head to class?"

Cailey gave a reluctant nod, "Let's go…"

The two best friends hurried to get through their first day as seniors.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, where we gonna sit?"

Cailey scanned the large and vast meal hall, ignoring the fans encircled around the several tables that seated the professional and famous beybladers. She then grinned wildly, tapping Emmaline's shoulder, and eagerly indicating toward the far table in the corner, closest to the exit. Sitting there was their close friend Lauren Trescott.

"Hey guys!" Lauren broke into a huge grin as they joined her at the small table. "Have you seen the chaos that's happened today? Pretty exciting, huh?"

Her large green eyes closed as she giggled, before she brushed a strand of wavy pale brown hair out of her face, and behind her ear. She was dressed in a pair of white Capri pants, a blue tank top with an off-the-shoulder ¾ inch sleeved black top underneath, fingerless blue and green gloves, and black ankle boots with green laces.

"Have you gotten to actually talk to any of them?" Cailey inquired.

Lauren gave a huge and happy nod, "Kenny!"

"Who's Kenny?" Cailey blinked, not familiar with the name.

"He's only one of the top beyblade repairers for Tyson," Emmaline smirked a little. "I figured you'd know _everything_ about Tyson and his teammates, Cailey."

She blushed and said hotly, "Sorry, I can't remember that midget's name for the life of me!"

Lauren twitched and hissed, "Who are you calling a midget?! He's taller than me!!"

"Breathe, you two." Emmaline, the peacekeeper, quickly said before a fight broke out.

Pouting, Lauren went back to eating her lunch and so did Cailey, who soon found herself glaring at the Majestics table a few feet away. Mainly due to the fact that the moment Enrique saw her, he boldly sent her a flirty wave, along with blowing her a kiss.

"So when did you meet Kenny?" Emmaline inquired to the brunette.

"He's in my History class." Lauren replied. "He's so sweet and nice, and he's smart too. I just wish I could see his eyes…"

"Yes, he's known for hiding them. It's because he's shy to a degree."

"Aw! He's just so cute!" Lauren squealed, anime hearts floating around her aimlessly, and she chibi-blushed.

"Somebody's got a crush." Emmaline giggled.

Cailey stopped making hand motions of strangulation to Enrique and finally paid attention to her friends, "Who has a what now?"

"Laurie's got a crush on Kenny." Emmaline explained, smacking Cailey lightly upside the head. "Learn to start listening and quit making death threats to the first guy who's expressed interest in you in a long time."

"But he's a… a… a…" Blushing and stammering, Cailey attempted to find the words to describe the Italian blader.

"A what? A cutie?" Lauren blinked. "Enrique's really nice, and he always treats the girls' he's with wonderfully."

"Then how come he has more girlfriends than I do skateboards within a month?" Cailey replied dully.

Emmaline rolled her violet eyes, "Obviously he hasn't found what he's been looking for in a girl. He may be a player, but he does sincerely care about the girls that he's ever been involved with, and takes care of them as his friends if the romantic relationship doesn't work out. Besides, he said so himself in the last interview in that magazine of yours that he hasn't found what he's been looking for yet. No one's ever really caught his attention in the ways that he seeks."

Lauren contemplated this, "Hmm… so does that mean that if a girl rejects him and plays hard to get, she'll more likely be the one he really deep down wants?"

"Exactly," Emmaline smirked a little. "It's a psychological thing more than anything else."

"I'm sure he's gonna end up wrapped around someone like Sindy's finger soon enough." Cailey replied shortly, "Then he'll leave me alone."

Exchanging a look, her two friends didn't reply as they went to finish their lunch. While discussing random events that had occurred during their first three periods, it took them all aback when the sound of two of the chairs being pulled back and seated in reached their ears. Suddenly green, violet, and brown eyes were wide in shock.

_Tala… is… sitting… with… us?_

Emmaline suddenly found it hard to breathe as the redhead stoically began to eat his lunch, Kai seated right beside him. Cailey opened and closed her mouth several times before she managed to speak.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Kai glanced at her out of the corner of his crimson eyes coldly, "Eating. What does it look like?"

Cailey twitched a little at the tone he used, "It looks like you're being rude by sitting here."

"This was the only table that the fans wouldn't hound us at, got a problem with it?" Tala replied shortly, piercing blue eyes sending daggers at the brunette.

Fuming, Cailey was about to mouth off, but Lauren quickly grabbed her arm and shook her head. Cailey started to mutter under her breath in Greek furiously before she got up, dumping her tray, and turning to her friends.

"I'm going outside. I'll see you in English."

"Wait, Cailey!" Lauren said desperately, watching the skater leave in a huff.

Cailey simply held up a hand as she walked away and Lauren gave up with a heavy sigh.

Emmaline stared at them, "Um, I… she…" She lowered her eyes to her lap, feeling her face warming unpleasantly.

Neither spoke and simply continued to eat their lunch. Lauren shifted her gaze around the table, the awkward silence finally getting to her after about ten minutes. She finally leapt to her feet.

"I can't take it anymore! Say something, somebody! I'm going crazy!"

"And that's our problem how?" Tala replied, glancing up at her evilly.

Lauren cringed and backed away from the table, "You're on your own, Em. Bye."

She grabbed her bag and quickly escaped out of the meal hall, leaving the bookworm sitting at the table by herself with the two very silent Blitzkrieg Boys. When the bell rang, Emmaline was surprised by the relief she felt at the sound of it. Even for someone as quiet as her, the silence was even starting to get to her.

She hastened her way to her English class. This was one of the classes she had with Cailey, and she was praying that they would get to choose their own seats instead of assigned seating. She really didn't want to end up stuck by people she couldn't relate to at all.

Emmaline entered the classroom and stiffened at the sight of Mr. McFeely, their headmaster and apparent English teacher. Cailey was hovering by the garbage can, forehead pressed against the wall, and Emmaline poked her.

"What's wrong?"

"That… stalker…"

Emmaline looked around the room and that's when she realized all of their classmates were beybladers. The only non-blader in the room was Lauren, who was chatting happily with Kenny and flirting with him nervously, though the brunette genius seemed oblivious to this. Enrique was laughing with Oliver, Johnny McGreggor, and Robert Jurgen.

"Cailey, he has how many classes with you?"

"Homeroom, Environmental Science, and now English! That's three classes! He is officially stalking me!" Cailey hissed.

Emmaline closed her eyes and held up her hands, sweatdropping. "Calm down. You can't say that just because he happens to have the same classes as you."

_Then again, I did see Enrique head into the office during lunch and come out with a triumphant look on his face… Best not to say anything else, otherwise the poor guy may end up in several pieces by the end of the day._

"Alright, enough chit-chat, this is a classroom, not a playground like you all are surely used to." Mr. McFeely barked as the bell rang. "Now stand still until I call your name and tell you where you'll be sitting for this semester."

"Assigned seats? Oh man." Tyson groaned.

Mr. McFeely sent a glare at the champion, "Excuse me, Mr. Granger, but this happens to be _my_ classroom. You may be a World Champion, but you shan't be receiving any special treatment from _me_. The same goes for all of you. The only reason you're here is because this is the only academy that truly accepts Beyblading as a sport, and Mr. Dickinson is my colleague and I owed him a favor."

_Dang, you don't have to be such a jerk…_ Cailey thought.

"Now, for the seating."

No one spoke as the sadistic man went down the list of names, assigning seats. By the time they were seated, Emmaline and Cailey both wanted to cry. Emmaline was in the back corner, completely boxed in by the Blitzkrieg Boys, and Bryan and Spencer were giving her odd looks that disturbed her.

Cailey, on the other hand, wasn't completely unsatisfied with her placement. Tyson was right behind her, Max and Oliver on her right, Hilary and Mariah on her left, but in front of her sat Enrique. Lauren was happily seated with Ray, Lee, Kenny, Kevin Cheng, Miguel, and Matilda.

Mr. McFeely eyed them before he started out with his long-winded, exceedingly dull welcome speech to senior English, and how mainly the year would be consisting of term papers and book reports.

_Help me!_

Emmaline shot a desperate look across the room at Cailey, who saw it, and sweatdropped. It was apparent she felt guilty over not being able to rescue her friend from the clutches of coldness that the Blitzkrieg Boys brought with them. A sudden jab to her lower back caused Cailey to jolt.

_Poke… Poke-poke!_

"What are you doing?" Cailey hissed over her shoulder in a whisper, blushing faintly as Tyson continued to poke her.

"I'm bored," he replied simply, as if that fact explained his actions itself.

"Quit it!" Cailey hissed.

Tyson stopped poking her, only to start messing with her cap a moment later. Cailey finally whirled around and smacked his hand, the sound attracting the attention of Mr. McFeely, who's piercing eyes locked on them both.

"Granger! Damaris! What is going on?"

"He won't quit bothering me!" Cailey exclaimed.

"You both can discuss this in detention after school tomorrow!" Mr. McFeely simply replied.

Cailey's jaw-dropped, "But I didn't do anything!"

"You tattled to get Granger in trouble, and therefore you are now both in trouble."

"He really is sadistic!" Emmaline hissed under her breath. "Poor Cailey!"

Before either could protest, the bell rang, freeing them from McFeely's clutches. Cailey was one of the first out of the room, fuming in anger, and looking livid. Emmaline touched her shoulder in comfort as they leaned against the lockers outside of the Theatre class.

"It'll be okay…"

Cailey was about to believe her, at least until a particular blond stopped in front of them, one hand on his hip, and a charming smile in place.

"Ah, _miele_, who is your lovely friend?" Enrique inquired, using his suave tone of voice.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Cailey hissed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Emmaline chuckled.

Blushing, Cailey jolted, "Well… no… but I still don't like it!"

Emmaline rolled her eyes, "It means 'honey'."

"I was right!"

Enrique blinked and smiled, "May I ask for your name, lovely lady?"

"I'm Emmaline Jones." Said girl shook his hand politely. "Don't mind Cailey too much. She's just… abrasive."

"Who's side are you on?!" Cailey cried out.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Emmaline said shortly. "I'm being rational and making a new friend."

"You mean my stalker!"

Enrique blinked and said, "Ah, but _miele_, if we happen to have the same schedule by fate, I am not a stalker! It must be true love!"

"L-Love!?"

Cailey staggered into the lockers, her face as red as Enrique's shirt. She hit the back of her head, clutching it a moment later and gasping in pain. Immediately delicate hands were inspecting the bump, and Cailey blinked her teary eyes.

"Just a bump, no damage." Enrique said, relief heavy in his voice.

Imagine both of their surprise when he kissed her on top of her head.

"DIE!!"

And then he gained his own bump as Cailey knocked him across the hallway and into the lockers, before fleeing into the classroom. Emmaline sweatdropped before rushing to Enrique's side, pulling him to his unsteady feet as he shook off his daze.

"Are you alright?"

"Never… better…" Enrique winced. "Does she enjoy doing that?"

Emmaline smiled softly, "Not really. She's really a pacifist, deep down. She's just… overwhelmed."

Enrique sighed and then had a determined smile spread across his handsome face, "Then I shall not give up! I will win Cailey's heart yet!"

"Um, as much as I believe you will attempt this, can I ask you _why_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… how come you're so fixated on Cailey out of everyone? You just met her."

Enrique's cheeks turned pink as he rubbed his arm, "Honestly, I don't really know why I like her so much already… I mean she's striking, yes, as are many of the girls at this school… but Cailey… I'm drawn to her for some mysterious reason." He had anime hearts form around him as he twirled, "It must be love at first sight! She is my true love!"

Emmaline sweatdropped again and replied, "I don't think that's the case here, Enrique." She glanced at the time, "I need to get to Choir."

"I shall woo her with my theatrical skills!" Enrique said, about to stroll into the classroom.

"Hold it, Blondie." Emmaline grabbed the back of his shirt and gave him a stern look. "Take a little advice when it comes to Cailey, who's been my best friend for going on four years now. If you keep coming on so strongly, she's only going to pay attention to you when she's beating you. Understood?"

Enrique nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Emmaline!" He lightly kissed her on her cheek, resulting in her to blush furiously. "I appreciate your help!"

"Uh… you're welcome?"

Emmaline shook her head as the blond skipped away, before heading to her choir class down the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun's setting rays on the campus made the already changing leaves transparent of the large oak tree that was hidden in the back, on a small hill that overlooked the walls of the academy. This was the special spot that Emmaline and Cailey dwelled at; training each and every day since the days they both discovered the secrets of the heirlooms that had been left to them.

"C'mon, Jenesis!" Cailey encouraged.

She was cackling evilly as the black beyblade with the green attack ring and white base struck the neon purple one that had blue swirl décor. Emmaline smirked, doing an intricate hand motion, and her blade flipped back into the air, before landing on top of Cailey's blade.

"That's it, Athena!" Emmaline grinned.

The blade jerked out from underneath the other, before spinning around the base of the trunk of the tree, heading back for an assault of its own. Beams of light illuminated from the tops of the blades as they clashed. From Cailey's blade Jenesis emerged, an elegant wolf with silver fur that glowed like moonlight, and piercing emerald eyes. Athena was a graceful and beautiful swan that wore opalescent blue armor that looked almost white with a sapphire embedded in the chest plate.

"You're goin' down!" Cailey smirked as sparks flared from the blades.

Jenesis managed to get her fangs locked around Athena's throat, getting the upper hand, or so Cailey was led to believe. Emmaline suddenly smirked herself, before she locked her violet orbs on her bit-beast.

"Fight her off!"

Cailey gapped in bewilderment as Athena twirled, throwing Jenesis off, and freeing herself. The next thing Cailey knew, her blade lay motionless at her feet. Her brown eyes widened in complete and utter shock as they traveled to Emmaline, who picked up her blade, and was stroking it adoringly.

Cailey finally smiled, "Great job. You've managed to beat me again."

"I've been training hard," Emmaline admitted. "I never knew how exhilarating beyblading was until we got our bit-beasts. It's like we're really battling each other."

"I think that our spirits are connected to our beasts…" Cailey admitted, as they sat down together, and looked out at the setting sun. "It's taken us awhile, but I think we're ready to battle someone else besides each other."

"But who?" Emmaline couldn't help but inquire. "We can't possibly challenge any of the bladers here. They're professionals, Cailey."

She brushed her fingers through her brown, white blond, and caramel streaked bangs, not replying. A few moments passed before Emmaline sighed deeply.

"You wanna take on Enrique, don't you?"

Cailey blushed somewhat but sighed, "Yeah…"

"Your reasons other than you're convinced he's your stalker?"

"Cause I think I can beat him. Think about it. The Majestics were the only team who weren't in the last huge tournament."

"That doesn't mean they're pushovers."

"No… but it means we have a better chance of not being creamed within two minutes."

Emmaline was quiet for a few minutes before she asked, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Unpacking my dorm."

"It sucks that they still won't let us have roommates… and that we can't afford to live in the housing off-campus."

"Dad spends all his money on his research, not much we can really do." Cailey sighed again. "Wanna come spend the night in my dorm tonight and celebrate surviving our first day as seniors?"

"If you call today surviving," Emmaline smiled. "Sure."

Cailey grinned, "Awesome. Well, before it gets any later and we still have time before the gates are locked at curfew, I need to head into town and pick up a few things."

Emmaline nodded, "Alright. I need to go and get some homework done."

"Homework on the first day?!" the Greek exclaimed.

Violet eyes locked on her in a dull stare, "You have it too. Remember? Mr. McFeely assigned us a one-thousand word essay on what we did over the summer."

"Aw man…" Hanging her head, Cailey released an irritated sigh. "That man seriously is sadistic."

"No other word to describe him, that's for sure," Emmaline replied, standing up. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Just call me when you're ready to come over." Cailey replied.

She picked up her skateboard and went to leave.

"Later, Emma."

"Bye, Cailey."

Emmaline watched as Cailey took off down the path, heading for the gates, before she took one last glance at her surroundings.

"I wonder if this year will change anything… or everything."

She turned to head for the library.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please review! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Beyblade, and if we did, there would be a lot of yaoi… anyways, please review and do not flame! Somewhat AU!

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Cailey saw when she came into English the next day was her friend face down at her desk. "Um, Emma? You okay?" She poked the raven-haired girl's arm to try and get her to move just a little to let her know she was alive.

Not even a twitch.

"Oh my god! She's dead!"

Tyson walked over to see what was wrong.

He looked at the comatose raven-haired girl, "No, she isn't. She's just asleep, like the dead asleep kind."

"What?"

Cailey gave him a confused look. Then she leaned down to see her friend's face and sure enough she was only asleep. Her hand pressed over her rapidly pounding heart in relief as she mushroom breathed.

"Oh thank god, you're right, Tyson." Cailey said softly before she leaned down, gently shaking Emmaline's arm. "Hey, Emma, c'mon. Rise and shine already, otherwise Mr. McFeely's gonna eat your soul."

A low moan of protest escaped Emmaline before she slowly sat up, her hair hiding her face from view. The moment Emmaline looked up, both Tyson and Cailey had paled and staggered back in complete and utter fear.

"You _know_ not to wake me, Cailey."

Emmaline's voice was low, deadly, and downright evil.

"Crap... guess she didn't get any sleep last night." Cailey slowly inched away from her friend and to her desk, Tyson following her all the way.

"Does she always look ready to murder something the moment someone wakes her up?" Tyson hissed, big brown eyes slowly peering out of their corners at the bookworm in the back.

"Yep, always."

"Wonder what kept her up."

"The paper that's due today."

Tyson flinched as they sat down, "What... paper?"

Cailey blinked, "What do you mean 'what paper'? The paper Mr. McFeely assigned us yesterday."

"He assigned us a paper?!" Tyson exclaimed, this obviously news to him.

She twitched a little, "Yeah. Maybe if you hadn't been poking me then maybe you would've paid attention when he assigned it!" She hissed menacingly.

"Um, oops?"

Before Cailey could respond, a sudden loud crash got their attention from the back. Whirling around, wide brown eyes took in the sight of Emmaline pinning Spencer to the wall, looking ready to rip off his head. Everyone stared at the usually sedate, shy, and kind-hearted bookworm in fear and shock.

"Next person to wake me up dies..." Emmaline growled deep within her throat.

She then slumped over, Spencer catching her before she could hit the floor, dead asleep.

Lauren gave Spencer a confused look, "What'd you do to her?"

Spencer just shook his head, looking a little bit fearful as he continued to hold Emmaline. Tala released an irritable sigh, walking forward, and wordlessly pulling Emmaline into his arms. Mr. McFeely had just entered the classroom and spotted the redhead holding one of his best students.

"What happened to Jones?"

"I'm taking her to the infirmary." Tala simply said.

"Is she ill?"

Tala glanced down at the slumbering girl, not replying.

Mr. McFeely sighed and then wrote out a hall pass before saying, "Hiwatari, go with them."

Kai got up silently and went out the classroom with Tala. Cailey and Lauren looked after them, worried for their friend.

"She's not really sick, is she?" Oliver inquired to Cailey the moment Mr. McFeely had collected their papers and was grading them at his desk.

"No, she's exhausted... but technically she's supposed to go see the nurse if she overwhelms herself with stress." Cailey admitted quietly. "Emmaline really wants to keep a 4.0 GPA this year. She pushes herself too hard to where she doesn't sleep, or eat..."

Oliver's amethyst eyes widened, "That poor girl! I'm going to make her cake to make her feel better!" the French boy declared.

Cailey laughed softly, "I'm sure she'll like that very much, Oli."

"Yeah, and I'll let her borrow one of my Mom's books!" Max declared, looking eager to help out Emmaline as well.

Blinking, the Greek girl smiled to herself, looking down at her textbook where they were supposed to be reading a passage on Beowulf.

_Wow... it seems like they really want to befriend Emma... I'm glad; she needs more sincere friends..._ Her eyes traveled to the doorway, where Kai had just returned. _Huh? Where's Tala?_

"Mr. McFeely, Tala is going to stay with Emmaline until the nurse says she can go back to class."

Mr. McFeely gave a simple nod before Kai wondered back to his seat. Cailey propped her head in her chin, ignoring the fact that Enrique was trying to get her to read the note he had passed on her desk, and staring off into space.

_Tala... is he concerned about Emma as well? That boy is confusing as hell, that's for sure..._ Cailey sighed and then smiled to herself. _We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?_

________________________________________________________________________

Emmaline rubbed her temples, now much more alert and awake due to the large amount of caffeine the Head Nurse had given her, and along with embarrassed yet flattered by Tala's demand to stay with her instead of heading back to class. Now she was in Choir, waiting for class to begin, and trying to figure out just what she was starting to feel when it came to the redhead.

She was attracted to him, and had always admired him and his team when it came to Beyblading, but now that she was starting to get to know him, did that mean she was starting to develop real feelings for the Russian?

_Being a teenager sucks sometimes._

Emmaline looked around the choir room, trying to see if anyone she knew was in the class with her. She saw Mariah Wong and Oliver sitting in the soprano and tenor sections along with Max. Hilary was in the Altos with Emmaline and to her utter surprise Kai was sitting in the bass section.

"I didn't know Kai could sing or that he would even be in choir."

Hilary grinned, "Oh he can sing. But I blackmailed him into attending choir class."

Emmaline looked back at Kai, a thoughtful look on her face. _I never would have thought Kai would be the type to sing. Wonder what he sounds like?_ Emmaline then thought of something. _I wonder if Tala can sing?_

As if sensing her thoughts Hilary got a devious look in her eyes, "Tala can sing, too. Or so Kai says. Apparently he likes to sing in the shower."

Emmaline giggled, "That's so weird to imagine."

The brunette giggled as well, "Yeah, I know."

Mrs. Hopkins, Emmaline's teacher for going on four years now, turned and smiled at her class. Yesterday she had heard each of them privately and placed them where she believed they would be in their ranges. Today, she was ready to surprise two of the best singers of the class.

"Alright, class, as you know our first concert will be the week of the Homecoming dance. I've also decided that two of you will be doing a duet for the concert."

Emmaline's violet eyes widened in shock. _A duet for the first concert? She usually waits until the Christmas show if she even considers doing a duet... I wonder who she's going to pick._ Her eyes glanced over at the sopranos, where Sindy was grinning widely and smugly. _Probably Sindy..._

"Now, the song is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley, featuring Allison Kraus." Mrs. Hopkins continued, getting the sheet music. "I have chosen Kai Hiwatari to sing the male lead."

Kai pinned her with his cold crimson eyes, but sighed and made his way up to the piano to take the sheet music. Sindy was about to stand up when Mrs. Hopkins proceeded with revealing whom she had chosen for the female lead.

"And Emmaline Jones shall be singing the female lead."

Sindy froze, jaw-dropping in bewilderment along with Emmaline's.

"What?! Her/me?!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Mrs. Hopkins nodded, "Yes, Emmaline, you. Now, please, come and get your music and we'll run through the song."

Emmaline slowly got to her feet, Hilary cheering softly for the raven-haired girl. _Why me? I've messed up every solo I've ever done. I can't do it. _Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she took her sheet music from Mrs. Hopkin's hand. Her face was slowly growing bright red and Hilary was afraid she might faint.

Over in the soprano section Sindy had a smug look on her face, she was certain the bookworm would mess up and lose her place in the duet.

Emmaline took her place beside Kai as Mrs. Hopkin's made her way to the piano and readied herself, waiting for her cue from her two students. Emmaline stood nervously, feeling light headed until she felt the boy beside her barely touch her fingers, only enough for her to notice and no one else. She glanced at the silent boy, still facing forward.

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself, empty your mind and just let yourself feel the music." She could barely hear him, his words only meant for her.

Emmaline closed her eyes and did as Kai said, her mind clearing with each breath she took. Kai gave the signal that they were ready and Mrs. Hopkin's began playing.

(A/N: We in no way own this song.)

When it came to vocals, Kai began. "_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night._"

Emmaline joined him on the chorus, "_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said, "I'll love her till I die". And when we buried him beneath the willow, the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_." Both worked together wonderfully to bring out the emotion in the song, everyone in the room going quiet as they listened to the harmony between the two. "_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa._"

Now it was the time Emmaline had been dreading but she kept going, wanting to finally get a solo right; just once. "_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself, for years and years. She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night._"

Again they sang the chorus together, "_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby._" They finished it off, "_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa._" Their voices faded away as the piano slowly ended the song.

All was silent, many of the girls having tears in their eyes including Oliver and Max and the boys with thoughtful looks on their faces. Mrs. Hopkins beamed, proud of the two students she had chosen. Sindy sat fuming, cold blue eyes glaring furiously at the raven haired bookworm.

Emmaline had a wide smile on her face, she hadn't messed up once!

She turned to Kai, "Thank you, Kai. If you hadn't helped me I would have bombed it."

Kai just grunted, "There's still the actual concert you have to get through you know."

"Don't remind me."

The two then returned to their seats, many of their classmates exclaiming on how wonderful the two had sounded and some commenting on parts that needed to be tweaked. Class went smoothly, although Emmaline was sure that if looks could kill, she would have been six feet under long before now from Sindy's glaring.

________________________________________________________________________

Cailey loved Ms. Maudlin more than any other teacher. Sometimes she was a little too harsh, but most of the time she knew which tasks to give to which person. She knew which students were actors, could be very good actors if they tried hard enough, and who were skilled with the technical duties of Theatre.

Today, however, wasn't one of those days.

"I have to do _what_?!" Cailey demanded hotly, her face burning unpleasantly as she looked at the curly-blond haired teacher.

"Cailey, just do the scene. It's not like Enri has cooties." Mrs. Maudlin teased.

Cailey took a look toward the small stage of the classroom, at where Enrique was looking over the script in his hands while leaning against on of the prop tables, before back at her teacher as if she was insane.

Then again, she was the Theatre Arts teacher…

Groaning, Cailey took the script and slowly made her way passed the rows of desks and toward the stage.

Lauren grinned from her seat next to Kenny and whispered, "Break a leg!"

Cailey took one look at the title of the play and felt the impulse to turn and flee through the exit on the stage, but knew she would get serious points taken off her grade, which was something the brunette couldn't afford. Like Emmaline, Cailey was trying her hardest to maintain good marks this school year.

_Romeo and Juliet is one of the few plays I absolutely wish I could hit William Shakespeare upside the head for writing_.

When Cailey reached the stage, she nonchalantly whispered in Enrique's ear, "You enjoy any part of this and I'll kill you, Blondie."

Enrique gave a small nervous laugh, knowing she probably would do that desired task if given the chance.

Cailey gave him a look, "Aren't you supposed to be dead, _Romeo_?"

Enrique smiled nervously, "Uh, yeah sure." He then laid down on the stage.

Ms. Maudlin had her chin propped up by her hands, smirking to herself as she observed them, grading their performance. _They have such great chemistry. Cailey is so cute when she's embarrassed. _She cleared her throat a little, blue eyes dancing. "Alright, whenever you're ready."

"Okay..."

Cailey looked down and nudged Enrique with her shoe, making sure he was convincingly playing dead before she began the scene. She knelt down beside him, reaching over to grasp the goblet in his hand they were using as a prop.

"'What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative…'"

Cailey hesitated at this point, gulping nervously as she glanced from under her bangs and at her classmates. The expression on Ms. Maudlin's face could only mean she had to go through with the next part. Cailey looked down at Enrique's face, cursing herself for finding it handsome, and her eyes lingered on his barely parted lips.

_How many girls has he kissed with these lips?_ Cailey wondered as she started to lean down. _I've only been kissed once before, and that was a mistake in tenth grade... and now I have to kiss my stalker!! This is so unfair!!_

Enrique peeked a little moments before Cailey quickly pressed her lips against his, pulling back immediately.

"'Thy lips are warm.'"

Ms. Maudlin cleared her throat, "Um, Cailey?"

Cailey blinked, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You're going to have to re-do that. That wasn't a convincing stage kiss, especially for this moment."

Cailey's face turned bright red as Enrique grinned, quickly wiping the grin off his face before Cailey could catch it.

"But... I..." Cailey hung her head in defeat, "O-Okay..."

She then began from her line again, "'What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative…'"

She lifted Enrique up somewhat, glancing at her teacher, and taking a deep breath before firmly kissing Enrique, more forcefully than anything else. He tried to fight it, but the blond couldn't help but kiss back. Cailey twitched a little, but she knew she couldn't hurt him just yet, so she ended the kiss.

"'Thy lips are warm.'"

Kenny, playing the off stage voice, then said. "'Lead boy; which way?'"

Cailey jolted and looked off-stage, "'Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She snatched the dagger beside Enrique. "'This is thy sheath,'" Stabbing herself, Cailey gasped. "'there rust, and let me die.'"

Cailey then fell forward on Enrique, harder than necessary, and he groaned a little as she punched him in the side on purpose. A few moments later, both sat up, seeing their classmates clapping and Ms. Maudlin smiling.

"Very good, both of you!"

"He just lied there..." Cailey muttered, glaring at him. "I'll deal with you later for kissing me!"

Enrique cringed and sweatdropped as he went back to his seat. _I'm... going to die_.

Much to his dismay instead of happiness, Cailey happened to sit right behind him, so she kicked him every so often out of anger and annoyance over the fact he had kissed her back. Lauren, who sat beside Cailey, simply shook her head and sent her a look everytime her shoe connected with a various part of Enrique's body.

"Quit it!" Lauren hissed.

"No way! He kissed me!"

"It was a stage kiss, nothing else!"

"Highly doubt that, Laur!"

Lauren crossed her arms and sent a scary glare, "Stop hurting Enri!"

Cailey sighed and ceased her punishment of the blond, who mushroom breathed and sent a grateful look at the pale brown haired girl. Kenny glanced at them, a question mark forming above his head, but he didn't voice his curiosity. Enrique bit his lip, thinking about what Oliver had told him the night before at the apartment they lived in with Johnny and Robert.

_Maybe I should try and date other girls, just until Cailey is willing to go out with me…_

Enrique sighed and discretely flipped open his cell phone, looking at the list of new phone numbers he had collected the night before, before he scrolled down to Sindy Belie's name and sent a text…

________________________________________________________________________

The corridors were silent except for the occasional turning of a page as Emmaline sat across the hall from Mr. McFeely's classroom, leaning against the lockers, and waiting for Cailey to get out of detention. Her violet eyes glanced up as the door finally opened, Tyson and Cailey staggering out of the room.

"Wow, you survived." Emmaline teased lightly to the two.

Tyson ruffled his blue hair, "Barely,"

Cailey simply glanced at Tyson, "And what did we learn?"

"Not to bug you when I'm bored…" Tyson sighed but then grinned. "It's so hard to resist though. You're fun to mess with, Cailey."

She blushed and made a face, "Stick to picking on Hilary."

"Hmm… okay!" Tyson then took off, "Later!"

Emmaline blinked and waited until Tyson was gone before she bluntly asked, "Just what do you see in him?"

Cailey blushed hotly and looked down, "He's really cool, and we get along so well… plus he's really cute too. I just really like him."

Frowning, Emmaline wasn't sure if she should voice her thoughts. Deciding to take the best friend route and be honest with Cailey, the bookworm stopped abruptly just as they exited the building.

"What's up?"

"Cailey… there's a rumor that Tyson and Hilary are going to end up together. They've known each other for a very long time, and the chemistry's there… it's just a matter of time."

Cailey looked away, "Oh."

Emmaline touched her shoulder, "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine." Cailey continued to avoid looking her best friend directly in the eyes. "We need to head into town. C'mon."

They headed down the campus, seeing various practices going on. It was apparent some of the bladers had decided to try out for other sports as well. It was a little surprising to see Miguel and Mystel playing football, otherwise known as soccer to the two girls.

They reached the open iron gates that had the school's crest and name on the arch above, heading off campus, and heading down the street. The weather was nice, only a few clouds in the sky, meaning the rain wouldn't hit for a few days. Britain's weather really was unpredictable.

"Cailey… talk to me."

Emmaline couldn't take it anymore. She hated it whenever Cailey would hold her feelings in instead of telling her how she really felt about something.

"Look, it was just a stupid crush, Emma. Not like I actually was in love with the guy or anything. I'll get over it." Cailey said a little sharply.

Stiffening, she sent Cailey a look. "I really hate it when you try and act all tough when it comes to your feelings. Face it, Cailey; you're really sensitive, especially when it comes to boys. You may be tough on the outside, but on the inside you're just not and you seriously need to face it."

Cailey clenched her fists and finally whirled around, revealing the tears in the corners of her brown eyes that she had been trying so desperately to hide. Before she could reply to Emmaline's accurate words, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Cailey… and besides, I think we both know that deep down you're starting to like Enrique back…"

"AM NOT!"

Blushing furiously, Cailey squirmed free and turned to run, but Emmaline grabbed hold of the hood of her shirt before she could. Emmaline rolled her eyes before she grabbed a firm hold of Cailey's hand, dragging her down the street, and into the shopping district. She headed straight for the old bookstore.

"What are we doing here?"

"My new books are in."

"Oh…"

"And I got something for you."

"Huh? Really?"

Emmaline gave a nod as she went to the counter, "Wait there."

Cailey sighed before she turned to look at the books on sale, at least until a particular sight caught her attention out the window. Suddenly, an alarming twinge of jealousy struck her, and her chest felt tight at the sight of Enrique walking down the street, his arm around the one and only Sindy Belie's waist.

"Cailey?"

Emmaline turned the moment she heard the door open and noticed Cailey was gone. Her eyes widened in horror the moment she saw Cailey across the street. Quickly paying for the books and grabbing the bag, the raven-haired girl hurried out the door and across the street.

"What do you want?" Sindy demanded, obviously not liking the fact that Cailey had interrupted her date with the Italian blader.

Cailey, who had been about to blow up out of confusion and more hurt and jealousy than expected, opened her mouth and simply closed it again. Her face was red, and tears were starting to fill her eyes as she stood there, shaking. Enrique stared at her in shock, regret and guilt flickering in his own cerulean gaze.

"Cailey…"

The moment he said her name, Cailey burst into tears, and took off running down the street.

"CAILEY!" Emmaline shouted after her friend.

"What is her problem?" Sindy demanded.

Enrique didn't know how to answer, mainly because he didn't know the answer himself. Emmaline growled and turned an evil scathing glare upon the blond cheerleader.

_Seriously, Enri, out of all the girls, why did you have to pick Sindy?_ Emmaline sighed mentally, rubbing her temples a moment later before speaking. "Enrique, I can't believe you're doing this, especially after what I told you yesterday when it came to Cailey."

Sindy blinked, "Wait a minute…" Her eyes narrowed on Enrique, "You asked out that loser, didn't you?!"

Enrique blinked, "Well, I… Sindy, I… she didn't want…" He trailed off.

Sindy scoffed, shoving him away from her. "Excuse me? You were chasing after that loser, and the moment she rejected you, you decided to go for _me_?"

"S-Sindy, I…"

"Forget it, Enrique Giancarlo! If you don't want me first, you can't have me at all!" Sindy stormed off, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Emmaline turned on Enrique and looked down, "Enri..." She sighed, "I understand why you did it... but why did you choose Sindy? You know that there's bad blood between Cailey and her..."

Enrique looked down, "I... don't know."

"Enrique, I know that it's hard for you not to be in a relationship, and that you're just doing what everyone else is. You're looking to love and be loved, but if you want that to happen with Cailey, then you really need to start thinking with your brain and not just your heart."

The blond was quiet for several moments, cerulean eyes staring at Emmaline as realization crossed his face.

"Enri, you've changed, haven't you?"

"I have!"

"Then how come Cailey's somewhere, crying? Look, she just realized that she doesn't have a chance with Tyson, who she was interested in, and deep down we both know that she wants to like you back, but she needs time to see that you're changed."

"I was just following Oliver's advice…" Enrique said, guilt in his voice.

"And it was good advice, just taken wrongly by you. He meant for you to give Cailey some space, not to jump into a relationship with her enemy."

Enrique blinked and cursed himself in Italian before saying, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Emmaline hugged herself and said quietly, "You're a nice boy, Enrique, but Cailey can't be hurt again… not like that. If you really do like her like you claim you do, then you wouldn't have taken Sindy out on a date. Cailey doesn't know how to deal with her emotions. They overwhelm her…"

"Emmaline, I-"

She cut him off, "Just make things right, Enrique, without hurting her or overwhelming her." Emmaline turned to leave, to search for her friend, leaving the blond to his thoughts.

Enrique clenched his fists at his sides, staring down at his feet, and he cursed himself.

_Cailey… I'm sorry. I really like you… I don't ever want to hurt you._

________________________________________________________________________

Emmaline looked around frantically; trying to think of where Cailey could've ran off too.

_Cailey…_

She had to think of the places that Cailey would go to hide.

"Her dorm!" Emmaline finally realized, turning to run back in the direction of Bloomingwood.

"She's not there."

Emmaline blinked and came to a halt, surprised to find Tala walking down the street toward her, hands in his pockets, and eyes closed for the most part. He stopped a few feet away, stoically looking at Emmaline, who immediately felt her face fill with warmth and her heart start to pound faster.

"You know where Cailey is?"

Tala gave a simple nod, "She's at the skate park."

Emmaline closed her eyes, _Of course… that is the one place she would go…_

"Thanks, Tala…"

The raven-haired girl turned to leave, but Tala's fingers clasped around her arm, catching her off-guard and resulting in her blush to darken. She blinked several times in shock as Tala began to steer her down the street.

"W-What are you…?"

Tala didn't answer Emmaline, just simply glanced at her, and continued to lead the way.

________________________________________________________________________

Cailey wiped her eyes furiously, sitting on top of the half-pipe of the local skate park, and she tried to gather herself.

_Okay, so Tyson likes Hilary. Big deal. I can handle that because I'd rather have Tyson as my friend in the first place._

She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_But how come it hurt so much seeing Enrique with Sindy…? I don't like him. I definitely do not like him!_

Cailey clenched her fists as she recalled kissing him in Theatre.

_Okay, maybe Emma's right and I'm lying to myself… because I do kinda like Enrique. But that doesn't mean I want to fall in love with him either!_

"Cailey?"

"Emma!"

She looked down at her best friend.

"How did you find me?"

Cailey stopped talking the moment she recognized Tala beside Emmaline. Immediately she made a face.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Tala helped me find you."

Cailey looked away, "I'm fine."

Tala snorted at that, resulting in a murderously glare to be sent to the Russian redhead. Emmaline sighed, seeing that once again, Cailey was attempting to hide her true feelings. Before she could speak, to try and attempt to make the Greek girl see reason, Tala surprisingly spoke.

"If he does it again, kill his ass."

Cailey blinked, "What?"

Tala gave her a dull stare, "Stop lying to everyone. It's obvious that you're attracted to Giancarlo as much as he is to you."

She blushed bright red and snapped, "S-Shut up! You don't know me, so you can't say something like that!"

Rolling his blue eyes, Tala glanced at Emmaline. She sighed and gave a weak smile, holding her hands up as Cailey slid down the half-pipe, landing in front of Tala with her fists clenched, looking more embarrassed than angry at the Russian.

"Now, now, he's just trying to help."

Tala raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm giving her a desperate reality check. Face it, Damaris. If you like someone, accept it, even if they're a jerk. If we like them then they must have something we like about them."

Cailey stared at him for a moment, before she crossed her arms, and mumbled. "Guess you have a point there, Red …" She turned and looked away.

"I think I know what Tala's trying to say is what I've been trying to tell you all along, Cailey… get to know Enri a little more, and maybe one day you'll realize that you want to be with him." Emmaline said rationally.

Emmaline and Tala waited for Cailey to reply, watching as the brunette contemplated over her best friend's words.

"Alright, fine… I'll try and be friends."

"I'm outta here," Tala said, turning on his heel.

"Um, Tala?" Emmaline blushed again.

He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"Thanks… again."

Tala smirked and silently continued on his way. Emmaline turned to Cailey, who was rubbing her arm a little awkwardly.

"So…" Cailey said slowly. "Red seems to have taken a liking to you… well, as much of a liking that Tala Ivanov can give."

Emmaline turned bright red, "Y-You think?" She stammered, shooting glances at Tala's retreating back.

Cailey smiled a half-smile, "Well, considering the fact he doesn't try and murder you with those crazy eyes of his... yeah, I think so."

Emmaline was stunned, her heart pounding so fast in her chest she feared it was going to burst right through her ribs. Cailey laughed, throwing an arm around her, and they started to head down the street.

"W-We should go and do our homework!" Emmaline declared, desperate to stop thinking about her slowly building feelings for Tala.

"To the library!" Cailey declared.

The two best friends continued to head for the academy, neither voicing their thoughts on the boys that had walked into their lives and were slowly but surely changing them...

­________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And there's the second chapter! Just so you know, this story is being co-authored with Eidolon Twilight Princess. Please review, no flaming, and we'll try and get the 3rd chapter out ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Beyblade, and if we did, there would be a lot of yaoi… anyways, please review and do not flame! Somewhat AU! WARNING: MILD YURI/SHOJO AI! Don't like, don't read. Also there is some mild Mariah bashing.

**Chapter 3**

It was mid-morning by the time Cailey woke up and there was loud pounding coming from her dorm door. The brunette girl groaned as she tried to ignore the obnoxious pounding and burrowed deeper into her blankets.

"Cailey! Wake up!" The voice of her raven haired friend yelled through the door. "We have tons to do before tonight!"

Cailey sighed sleepily, "Not now, Emma. I'm still sleeping…" She continued lying within the warmth of her blankets, unwilling to give up her dream world just yet. That is until what her friend said truly sank in. Her head popped out from under the blankets at the foot of her bed, "Wait…what do you we have a ton of stuff to do before tonight? What's tonight?"

"If you let me in, I'll tell you!" Her friend said in a sing-song voice.

The brunette girl sighed as she slowly got up from her bed, still groggy from being rudely woken up. She opened the door to see Emma in a short sleeved purple shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of sandals.

Cailey raised an eyebrow at her friends attire, "It's weird to see you so casual looking." She stepped aside and let her raven haired friend through. "And no black…or Goth clothing."

Emma gave her a dry glare, "Hardy har, har." She plopped down on one of the many bean bag chairs in the room, Cailey sitting in one beside her.

"So what's going on tonight?" Cailey asked as she made herself comfortable.

"We're having a sleepover with the girls from the various Beyblade teams at my dorm tonight but we're going shopping with Hilary and Mariah before then." Emma cringed when she said the pinkette's name.

"And where are we going shopping?"

"At the mall."

"Joy, oh joy, the mall my most favorite place in the world."

The expression on Cailey's face said the complete opposite of her statement. Emmaline rolled her eyes and placed a hand on one hip.

"Look, just tolerate it for a few hours. It's not like its going to kill you."

"Says you!"

"You need a girl's night out and day too. That's why Mariah and Hilary are coming with us." Emma cringed when she said the dreaded pinkette's name.

"What! Hilary! No way! Though Mariah's okay." Cailey crossed her arms and pouted, "I don't want to hang out with that man stealer."

Emmaline rolled her eyes. "She can't really steal your man when he wasn't your man in the first place."

Cailey made a face but sighed, "Yeah, I know… I'm just still ticked over it is all." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "So… what are we going to do about Enrique and his stalking ways?"

"Deal with it?"

"Emmaline!"

"What? You can't change how somebody feels about you. Then again with Enrique I think he's more in love with the idea of you."

"Eh?"

"Well think about it, Cailey. You're the first girl to ever really push him away this strongly. It's the classic 'he wants what he can't have' situation. Maybe if we befriend him and show him he can just be a good friend with a girl then maybe it will help him find someone he'll want to be with for real."

"Huh. Now that I look at it that way, I guess I can put up with him." Cailey smiled to herself, "Thank god you're the voice of reason out of the two of us."

Emmaline nodded, beaming slightly in pride over how she had managed to convince Cailey to be civil towards the Italian playboy with a simple conversation. The skater dug out her clothes and pulled them on, a pair of baggy pale blue jeans with a simple sporty black t-shirt and her skate shoes. She brushed her hair before carefully putting her cap on backwards.

"Alright so when and where are we meeting the disastrous shopping duo?"

"We have to be there in like forty minutes. That's why I told you to get your butt out of bed."

Cailey paused a second later, "Do you think Enrique's going to show up to stalk me?"

Emmaline paused, "Most likely… Hmm…" A bright idea hit her a second later, "How about we invite Oliver?"

"Oli? Why Oli?"

A knowing look crept across the bookworm's subtly pretty face, a familiar gleam sparkling in her violet eyes. Cailey pieced it together slowly, her jaw-dropping in shock.

"No way! Oli has feelings for Enrique?"

"Yup!" Emmaline beamed and blushed at this, "They'd be such a great couple! I promised Oliver I'd help him out. Unfortunately we need to get Enrique's distracting infatuation with you out of the way." Emmaline smirked and crossed her arms, "And I know one way too."

"Tell me! I want the stalker to be fixated on Oliver!"

"Go on a date with someone."

"And how is that going to get Blondie to fall in love with his best friend?"

"Enrique will have to give up if he sees you with someone else. He may be a playboy but he does have _some_ morals left, especially with not messing with another man's girl. So while he gives up, we'll figure out a way to get Enrique to notice Oliver. Maybe I could con Johnny's help…"

Cailey was quiet for a moment, "How is it you've gotten to know so many people in just a few days? Aren't you the shy one?"

Emmaline fidgeted and said, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. They're just so… down-to-earth. Nice. Easy to talk to, I guess. And plus while you were dead to the world I've been up and bored."

"Nice," Cailey sighed and then said, "Alright, fine, what if I do agree to this crazy date scheme of yours. Who the hell would even _want_ to go on a pity date with me?"

"It is _not_ a pity date, Cailey!" Violet eyes locked on her in a glare from behind her glasses, "You need to realize that you're just oblivious and more guys than Enrique have shown some interest in you."

Cailey's face turned bright red as she opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly in shock. Her hand subconsciously went to her locks, her fingers entwining with white blond and caramel strands of her brown locks. Emmaline pulled out a small pocket notebook and a pen a second later.

"Okay so who do you think you would be able to tolerate going on a date with?"

"I dunno!"

"What about Kai?"

"Hell no! He'd kill me!"

"Okay, how about Eddie?"

"Nuh-uh. He's odd, and he's too much of a jock for me. He'd probably only talk about basketball and I'd have to kill him."

"How about Miguel?"

"Dark sexy voice. Hmmm, I'd love to but I'd probably end up making a fool of myself around him. You know my weakness for blonds. Plus isn't he dating Mathilda?"

"True dat. Hmmm, I think I have someone but I'm not telling." Emmaline smirked as she turned around and headed for Cailey's dorm door.

Cailey scrambled after her, "What! Why?"

"Because you might say no," Emma started down the hallway, her classmates waving as she passed by them.

"Oh gawd! It's not Brooklyn is it?" Cailey turned pale at the thought. "Please tell me it's not McCreepy! You _know_ Lauren and I can't stand him! We even started an Anti-McCreepy Club at lunch!"

"It's not Brooklyn and he isn't that bad once you get past his episode back during the championships."

Cailey brushed that off and snatched her arm, "C'mon, tell me!"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, her bob-cut fluttering around her face. Pouting, Cailey jerked backwards as Emmaline abruptly whirled around on her. She staggered backwards and nearly fell onto her rear.

"Don't you trust me, Cailey? You should know I wouldn't set you up with somebody that you wouldn't like let alone would have a miserable time with. I'm your best friend, not your executioner!"

"Well… yeah, of course I trust you." the Greek girl replied.

"Then don't worry,"

_When you tell me that, that's when I worry._

They made their way outside and through the gates of the school. "Thank god the mall is only 3 blocks from the school."

"I don't want to go to that evil place!" Cailey groaned, temporarily forgetting Emmaline's match-making scheme.

"Will you stop whining? Geez."

Cailey pouted and sulked as they walked down the street, heading into town. Emmaline hummed under her breath, looking rather cheerful. After a little bit, the brunette ceased her sulking and poked Emmaline's arm.

_Poke, poke._

"Quit it,"

_Poke! Poke!_

"Dang it, woman, you better quit!"

Cailey simply continued to poke her best friend, "Not until you tell me who you're going to torment me with!"

Emmaline simply counter-poked her, "I'm not telling. Get used to it."

"Dammit, tell me!"

"No,"

_POKE! POKE!_

Emmaline snatched Cailey's fingers and held them in a vice-like grip. She struggled to free her hand but it was futile in the bookworm's grasp.

Emma glanced at her from the corner of her violet eyes and glared at her, "No. More. Poking. Me."

Cailey cringed away the best she could when her finger was still in the angry bookworms grip. "Kay…."

"Good."

They finally arrived at the mall to see the two shopaholics standing in front of the entrance to the mall. As they approached, Mariah started waving energetically to the two of them.

"Hey you two! You're a little late!"

Emma pointed at the skater girl beside her. "Her fault. All her."

Cailey looked at her best friend, an offended look on her face. "Thanks a lot. Feed me to the wolves- I mean tigers- why don't ya?"

Hilary laughed softly before she glanced at Cailey's appearance, "Hey, Riah, I think we have some work to do."

Mariah nodded, "I'd say Hot Topic first. She might actually prefer something in there."

"What are you two talking about?" Cailey said dryly, a suspicious look in her brown eyes.

The two smirked before singing, "Makeover time!"

Emmaline was sent a frantic and pleading look immediately. She held her hands up and shook her head.

"Sorry, you're on your own."

"Again, you throw me to the tigers!"

"That's what best friends are for."

Cailey's arms were seized as the two girly ones of the group started to drag her through the mall. Emmaline followed, trying her best to ignore the slight twinge of annoyance she felt when it came to Mariah. She was a nice enough girl, but there was just something about her that bothered Emmaline deep down.

They headed towards the goth/punk store halfway through the mall. As they were walking in Emma caught a flash of yellow across from the store. She turned around and saw Max, Ray, and Lee in Abercrombie and Fitch. As she continued to look she became thoughtful as she gazed at the captain of the White Tigers. The bookworm smirked as she made her way across the walkway and into the store, where Ray was helping Max pick out some new clothes and holding a pair of jeans to the blond American's lean hips.

"Try these on, Maxie. I'd bet they'd look really good." Ray said with a tender smile.

Max nodded before eagerly going into the changing room just as Emmaline approached them. Once again her shy nature stepped into play, as it always did around the White Tigers, especially Ray and Lee. She pushed it aside the moment she got a bright idea to best gain Lee's attention.

"Lee-Lee!"

"What the – oof!"

Emmaline had jumped onto the Chinese boy's back, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other snaked under his arm across his chest. Lee blinked and blushed faintly as he managed to lean back enough to meet her eyes.

"I have a favor to ask!"

"Uh… hi. What is it?"

"How would you like to have a date?" Emmaline beamed, releasing him and stepping back with her hands behind her back.

Lee's eyes looked hopeful, "With you?"

She cringed, "No! Sicko! That's like dating my brother, ew!"

And thus whatever remained of Lee's ego when it came to women… was destroyed.

She quickly continued on with her request, "Actually, I was hoping you would go on a date with Cailey Damaris."

"Erm… okay… why?" Lee replied slowly and carefully.

He had seen what Emmaline was capable of when angered with the Spencer-incident, and he did not wish to insult the bookworm in any, shape, or form.

Emmaline sighed and went into explanation, "See, Enrique is in love with the idea of Cailey because she rejects him so… abrasively. I believe that if he sees her go on a date with somebody else he'll take the hint and leave her alone on a romantic level. Plus, I'm trying to hook up with Oliver. What do you say?"

Lee thought it over before inquiring, "Why did you decide to ask _me_?"

"I thought you were the best choice."

His face was brick red as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Seriously? The only girl I talk to, besides you, is my sister. I'm not very… educated… when it comes to girls."

Ray giggled a bit but didn't comment. Emmaline placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurement a moment later.

"You'd be fine. I have faith in you. Besides, I think you'd really like Cailey."

"What makes you say that?" Lee frowned, having heard vicious and scary rumors about Emmaline's best friend.

"She's nice and is really fun to be around. C'mon, Lee-Lee, puh-leeze? For me?" Emmaline proceeded to push her lower lip out, widening her eyes in an irresistible puppy-dog pout.

Lee glanced across the walkway and to where Hilary and Mariah were having fun giving Cailey her 'make-over'. His golden eyes closed partway as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He glanced at Emmaline again before releasing a sigh.

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet!" Emmaline gave him a lung-crushing hug, releasing him just as Max came out of the dressing room.

"So what do you guys think?" Max asked innocently, sapphire eyes lingering on Ray's the longest.

Emmaline went to open her mouth to give her opinion when Lee shocked everyone by saying, "They cup your ass nicely."

Emma and Max stared agog at the current captain of the White Tigers.

Ray glared angrily at one of his best friends, growling as he took a step towards, "What the hell, Lee?"

Lee sweat dropped as he began retreating backwards, hands held up defensively, "Um…what'd I do?"

"Me thinks you just unbeknownstly crossed into another white tiger's territory," Emmaline muttered under her breath, low enough for only Lee to hear.

He flinched and froze, horror-stricken and terrified as he met Ray's angry gaze. He had never seen his best friend so ticked and jealous before in his life. Poor innocent Max was blushing and looking very confused.

"Maxie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really not know what's going on?"

"No, not really."

She face-palmed and decided best to keep her mouth shut just as she heard her name being shouted from across the walkway.

"EMMA! IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL SAVE ME!"

Sweatdropping, she turned to Lee who was trying to make up for clearly offending Ray.

"Just be ready tomorrow night at seven. Meet us by the old oak tree near the old west wall."

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Lee said, his mind a little bit preoccupied by the look in Ray's eyes, a look of longing desire to murder.

She left the oblivious blond, the jealous tiger, and said tiger's best, probably going to be murdered, friend before hurrying to rescue Cailey. Hilary had managed to purchase a few hair bows and Mariah had forced Cailey into a black and neon pink v-neck shirt with polka dots, a neon pink skirt with black leggings underneath, and black and neon pink polka doted Chuck Taylors. She had neon pink skull barrettes in her hair and neon pink hair extensions.

"Em…help me…" Cailey moaned, latching onto her arm.

Emmaline sent Mariah a scary glare, "You do realize she looks horrible in pink, right?"

Mariah stiffened and pursed her lips, "But pink is totally in right now! It's the best color out there!"

"What about orange?" Hilary demanded.

"Guys, look at Cailey. Look at her complexion, look at her hair, look at her. Pink is the furthest color to ever use on her. She looks good in greens and blues. Definitely not pink."

The two frowned and inspected the poor skater, "Hmm… maybe Emma's right." Hilary said.

_Thank goodness, someone with sense!_

"Hmm… okay we'll just get her another outfit." Mariah declared, smiling at her. "One definitely not pink."

Emmaline smiled, "Good. Great idea too, she's got a date tomorrow night."

"Shes does?"

"I do? Since when?"

Emma smiled at her best friend, "Since about 5 minutes ago."

"With who?" Cailey demanded, a crazed look in her eye.

"Lee."

Emmaline waited, preparing herself for the inevitable outburst that she had anticipated the moment she had concocted her scheme and realized Lee would be the best candatate for Cailey to go out on a date with. She watched as the Greek girl's brown eyes widened in shock, the subtle flecks of gold widening. She jolted, taken aback by the deep blush that crossed Cailey's face a moment later, especially when the skater girl started to nervously put her fingers together over and over, shyly glancing across the way where Lee, Ray, and Max were leaving Abercombie and Fitch.

This reaction was _far_ from what Emmaline had anticipated.

"Lee… as in my brother?" Mariah exclaimed, jaw-dropped in shock.

"Uh duh, how many Lee's do you know?"

"Um, one."

"Good lord." Emma smacked her forehead.

Mariah looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then we need to add some yellow in there too. Just a little because of her hair. But that means no Hot Topic. And we need to stop at Vitoria's Secret."

"What? Why? It's not like we're going to jump into bed on the first date."

"To feel sexy you need a pair of sexy underwear." Hilary replied simply, before locking her arm through Cailey's just as Mariah did the same. "Now c'mon!"

Cailey weakly stretched a hand out toward Emmaline, "Help!"

Emmaline simply followed, unable to help in any other way other than simply not abandoning her to her inevitable doom that was sexy lingerie shopping.

"I'm. Going. To. Get. My. Revenge." Cailey seethed the moment she saw they were getting closer to the dreaded destination.

"You'll thank us." Hilary replied indigently.

Mariah glanced at the death glare locked on them, "One day," she tacked on quickly.

Cailey's cries of dismay were heard all the way in the food court on the top level.

Lee froze halfway in raising the Chinese noodles to his lips, glancing up to meet Ray's and Max's gazes.

"Am I crazy or did anybody else hear that?" Lee asked dully.

Max giggled before swirling his straw in his soda, "Nope, I heard it too. Sounds like your sister and Hil are getting a fun day out."

Ray smiled at this, "I'm glad they're bonding with Emma and Cailey."

Lee blushed faintly at the mention of the skater, "Do you two think it's weird that Em wants me to go on a date with Cailey Damaris tomorrow night?"

"Not really." Max looked thoughtful before exclaiming, "I think it'll be good for both of you!"

Ray nodded in agreement with the blond, "Just have fun and be yourself."

Lee gave a weak nod, still unsure about this.

They sweatdropped as Cailey's scream echoed the entire mall.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SANE, SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THESE CRAZY CHICKS!"

No one spoke as Julia Fernandez tugged at the corners of the lacy yellow thong in her hands a few times. She finally pinned Mariah and Hilary down with a dull stare a second later, her emerald eyes flickering.

"Guys, Cailey is _never_ going to wear these, you know this, right?"

Hilary sweatdropped while hanging her head, "Guess we should've known better."

"It was worth a shot though," the pinkette said, sheepishly laughing.

"Well Julia's right." Emmaline sighed, "I tried to warn you two."

Cailey, who was very well traumatized from the mall episode, sat curled up in the corner of the room, hugging a pillow to her chest like a shield as she warily looked at the girls gathered in Emmaline's dorm. Lauren, Julia, Hilary, Mariah, Mathilda, Miriam, Emily, and Salima sat gathered in a circle, their gazes locked on the lingerie in Julia's hands.

"Cailey, can I have these?" Julia piped up.

"Take 'em."

The brunette didn't skip a beat in passing on the revealing undergarments to the Spanish girl.

"At least they'll be put to good use." Mariah sighed as she looked through her own purchases, all three bags full.

"And we did get a cute outfit for Cailey's date tomorrow!" Hilary beamed.

She pulled out a cute almost sinfully short jean skirt and the white leggings. The outfit was completed with a tight black top and a mini-graphic yellow and black striped hoodie and a pair of yellow flats.

Even Cailey had to admit, excluding the skirt, the outfit was knock-out worthy.

"Okay so what should we do first?" Mathilda asked from her spot next to Mariah.

"Before we play Truth or Dare," Emmaline smirked a little as she eyed how pale Salima and Cailey immediately went along with Emily, "We have a little guest stopping by who needs our help in gaining the attention of their true love."

"Awwwwww, who is it?"

_Knock, knock._

"Um, Emmaline? Cailey?"

Oliver stuck his head inside and cringed and froze the moment the girls all shrieked. He paled as his amethyst eyes locked on Salima and Cailey, the only two not losing their heads like yaoi-otaku girls.

"Aw, it's Oliver? Whose he in love with?" Mariah squealed.

"It has to be Enrique!" Mathilda accused, a smug expression on her pretty face.

He hung his head and moaned in French under his breath, before closing the door behind him once the girls' shrieking had dwindled down to a fit of giggling. He crossed the room and perched himself next to Emmaline, giving her a pleading look of mild embarrassment. Cailey wordlessly leaned forward enough to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, so details!" Miriam blurted out, "How long? When did you realize you wanted one of the biggest playboys in all of Europe?"

"Not to mention sexy," Julia giggled.

Lauren blushed as she admitted, "Yeah, he definitely isn't lacking in the sexiness factor."

Oliver sighed and broke into story, explaining how when he was quite younger he discovered his appeal for men over women and then his infatuation and desire for his very best friend. The only one out of his teammates that knew of this was Robert, who was sworn to secrecy. Johnny was left in the dark for obvious reasons, mainly due to the fact he was oblivious to own sexuality. Once Oliver's tale was finished they noticed the tears barely peeking their way to the surface in his eyes.

"Aw, we'll do anything we can to help you, Oli!" Cailey surprisingly exclaimed, glomping him from behind.

"So what should we do first?" Emily asked.

Emmaline smiled, "Sex-change!"

Oliver jerked back, "What?" He cupped himself.

"Just kidding, silly." Emmaline laughed softly, "I just meant how about we dress you like a girl? Enrique's a bit of an idiot so he won't realize the difference. Then once he falls in love with you, the female you, then you can tell him the truth. If he truly falls for you he'll accept the fact it's you and that you're… well… the same sex."

"Yeah!" Mariah agreed excitedly, eager to help another person with their clothing choices. "…Hey Julia, mind if we borrow that thong?"

At those words, Oliver dived into Cailey's protective corner, where she had stolen everyone's pillows and made a fort to protect herself.

Emmaline sweatdropped, "I don't think he needs a thong, just an ordinary pair of panties."

"Why? I'm comfortable enough in the underwear I'm wearing now, thank you very much."

She just gave him a look, "Because Enri's a perve."

Cailey raised a hand, "I can vouch for that."

"You'll also have to wear a bra, with balloons full of pudding."

"Why the pudding?"

"Because it has a more life-like feel to it!"

Oliver looked over at Cailey and then asked, "So… girls' breasts… feel like pudding?"

The death glares he got made him shut his mouth as the make-over began. Emmaline gave instructions, separating the girls into teams and appointing them different tasks. Miriam and Julia were appointed undergarments and measuring Oliver for a fake bust size. Mariah and Hilary were sent out for his wardrobe. Lauren and Salima were designated for make up while Mathilda and Emily were given the task of hair.

Cailey, the ever brave soul, sat there and held Oliver's hand while he endured every painful tug and pull that came. Having experienced a similar torment herself that afternoon, nothing but pure sympathy came from the Greek girl, especially when it came to him being waxed.

About two and a half hours later, the transformation was complete. Oliver stood before the group of girls, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bangs swept to the right. He had a light dusting pink blush, a smudge of blue and purple eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. He wore a pale blue blouse with long sleeves with a black vest left open over top, black billow Capri's and light blue flats. The French had already had a few curves on his lower body, enough to give him a feminine appearance so all they had to do was add some up top. Miriam and Julia had finally decided on a 32-C, enough to notice but not too much to overwhelm.

"Goodbye Oliver Polanksi, hello Liv!" Cailey whistled under her breath.

"Wow, we did awesome!" Emily said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'd say. Enrique's going to die of a heart attack the moment he gets a look at you." Mariah nudged the blushing artist.

Oliver lowered his eyes, "Thank you all… _Merci_."

"We want you happy." Emmaline said, squeezing his hand. "And Cailey's ever grateful to be rid of her 'stalker'."

"You'll knock 'em dead, Oli," Julia smiled encouragingly at the French boy.

Oliver smiled, eyes beaming happily. "I hope so. I'm going to head back to my dorm now. Hopefully I can get there without any problems and no on seeing me."

The girls all hugged and pecked his cheek goodbye, Oliver leaving a little awkwardly and groping his new breasts. Once he was gone, the girls all decided to unwind and sprawled around the dorm. Once they had settled down and the topic had faded away from Oliver and Enrique's love dilemma, Emmaline cleared her throat, violet eyes suddenly devious.

Cailey paled, recognizing that look. "Lemme guess…"

"Time for Truth or Dare!" Emmaline grinned.

"Ooooh! Yes, yes!" several of the girls exclaimed, eager.

Cailey sighed and moved, a bit reluctantly, from her pillow fort and into the circle. "Well, Emma, it's your slumber party and your idea. You go first."

Emmaline giggled evilly, "Okay," Her eyes peered over the tops of her glasses as she looked around the circle at the faces of the girls, "Hmm… my first victim shall be… you!" Her finger pointed at Miriam, who cringed slightly and mouthed a curse word.

"Alright, Miri, truth or dare?"

Miriam chewed on her bottom, "Hmm… Dare. Definitely dare."

Emmaline glanced around the room before the idea hit her. She might as well make this a night to remember, and she already suspected half the girls in the room had their own secret infatuations much like Oliver had his. Her eyes landed on Julia, who was playing with her new lingerie in her lap.

"I dare you to make-out with Julia for at least two minutes."

Miriam and Julia blushed and exchanged a look. Salima and Lauren looked awkward and quickly scooted into the far corner, turning away and ignoring their surroundings. The other girls held their breath in anticipation to see if Miriam would face the bookworm's challenge.

"Penalty rule, if you do not do the dare that is specified, you must streak through the boys' dorms!" Emily exclaimed.

"Another rule," Cailey piped up, "You can't choose the person who chose you."

"And anything that is said or done does not leave this room," Hilary tacked on.

"Agreed," every one of them swore to secrecy.

Miriam cursed at the stakes and sighed, finally just meeting Julia's gaze. The Spanish girl blushed again, especially as Miriam scooted across the floor until she was sitting beside her. The orange-banged brunette squeaked a little when Miriam cupped her face with her left hand, her thumb idly stroking her cheek bone.

"Least two minutes, right?" Miriam asked Emmaline, not taking her jade gaze off Julia's emerald.

"That's right," Emmaline watched closely, wondering if they were really going to.

They did alright. Miriam practically pounced, her lips crushing against Julia's firmly. The brunette's eyes closed and she gave a little moan, causing Mariah and Mathilda to both cover their mouths to keep from gasping. Miriam titled her head a little to the side, her tongue snaking into Julia's mouth after their mouths pecked each others for about fifteen seconds. Emily was keeping time with her stop watch on her wrist.

A hot blush crept to more than one girls faces as they sat, transfixed by the sight of the Saint Shield and the acrobat passionately kissing. After two minutes had gone by, Emmaline tried clearing her throat, but the two kept going. Their bodies seemed to press closer and closer, they shifting and brushing every so often. As the clock hit nearly six minutes, Cailey finally released her outburst of discomfort.

"Julez! Miriam! Either go in the bathroom or leave! I'd rather not go blind tonight!"

Cailey's voice shattered the moment, the two jerking apart. Longing filled their green gazes as they scooted away from each other, but were still close enough for their fingers to idly brush against each other while they tried to focus back on the game.

Miriam kept a straight face, "I'm assuming it's my turn."

"You assume correctly, Miriam."

"Alright then. Julia, truth or dare?"

Julia blushed and bit her lip, scared to say truth and be forced to confess how much she enjoyed her little make-out session with the blunette beside her.

"D-Dare,"

An evil and seductive glint sparkled in Miriam's jade gaze, "I dare you to strip."

"W-What?"

Mathilda looked thoughtful, "Either way you'd have to get naked. So think of it this way, either we just see you naked, or the entire boys' dorm does."

Julia groaned softly and stood up. She knew the smaller pinkette had a point, a valid point that hit a nerve. If Raul or Romero caught her streaking she'd suffer humiliation far longer than she would from the girls.

Her hands trembled slightly as her gaze remained steadily on Miriam's. The blunette was completely stoic, but her eyes were dancing with something she didn't truly recognize. A burning desire and passion that was a little alarming.

Julia took a deep breath before she grabbed the hem of her silk orange nighty, slowly pulling it overhead. Her long brown locks danced down her bare back, a green strapless bra that was lacy and barely covered her breasts. She unhooked the small three hooks set right at her cleavage and the bra fluttered to the floor. She ran her palms down her thighs in a slight seductive manner, her eyes half-lidded as they remained on Miriam.

_Just what the hell are we witnessing? _Cailey couldn't help but think.

Julia's fingers danced along the waistband of her matching green thong, before hooking under the sides and sliding them down to her knees. They dropped to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Standing completely naked, Julia placed her hands on her hips, still wordlessly staring down into Miriam's eyes.

"Uh…wow… I can't believe she did it." Salima said blankly, staring up at the ceiling with Lauren, who gave a nod. "So… Julia… put your clothes back on!"

Julia snatched her nighty and tugged it on, grabbing her bra and thong. She went to sit back down, passing Miriam and dropping her thong in her lap. Miriam blushed faintly and wordlessly pocketed her prize.

"Julia, it's your turn." Emmaline said, in a minor daze over what had just occurred.

_I'm playing this game with perverts. Dangerous waters we are in, very dangerous waters._ Emmaline declared mentally, glancing at Cailey and Lauren.

"Wha -?" Julia finally came back to reality, "It's my turn?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay. I pick Cailey. Truth or dare?"

Emmaline wanted to face-palm as the dread word 'dare' came out of Cailey's mouth. The skater really was a bit of an idiot to not say truth after witnessing what had just went down between Julia and Miriam.

"Okay, Cailey, I dare you to… kiss Salima!"

"The hell?" both shouted.

There was a scramble away from the pillow fort, pillows raining all around the room as Salima jolted and jumped towards the closet and Cailey scrambled onto the window sill, holding onto the curtains and using them as a shield.

"Nuh-uh! No frickin' way am I gonna kiss a girl!"

"So you want all the boys to see you naked?"

"No!"

"Then freaking do it!"

"But-but…no!"

Salima gave an irritated sigh, got up and made her way to the brunette. Placing her hands on the frozen skater girl's shoulders she swiftly leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What? I didn't say the cheek!" Julia screeched angrily.

"You didn't say lips either so hah!"

While Julia pouted and grumbled, Emmaline cleared her throat, "In future, learn to be specific."

Cailey mouthed a thank you to Salima, who gave a curt nod. The brunette looked around the circle and frowned. She contemplated over who she should make her victim. She finally looked at Hilary, Tyson's crush.

"Hilary, truth or dare."

Hilary, fortunately, was a lot smarter than the others when it came to her choice.

"Truth,"

"Aw, you're no fun!" Julia pouted even more.

Cailey took a deep breath, "Have you ever had sex with Tyson and if you have when and where?"

Hilary's face turned bright red as she struggled to find her voice and answer the blunt question.

"Er…well…" she bit her lip before giving a rather fierce nod.

"Holy shit! Are you joking?" Cailey's jaw-dropped.

Hilary sighed and hid her face in her hands, "No! We got stupid one night and we had taken some of Ray's medicinal tea and used too much so we kinda out of it and one thing led to another… and the worst part is… he doesn't even remember!"

Cailey twitched, _That jerk! _Suddenly all bad and jealous views towards the other brunette faded and Cailey found herself embracing Hilary in comfort.

"We'll kick his ass later, promise." Cailey winked.

Hilary smiled at her, "Thanks, Cailey."

"Aw, this looks like a start to a beautiful friendship!"

"Shut it, Mariah."

Mariah pouted, "Hil, it's your turn."

Hilary smirked, "Truth or dare then, Riah."

"I'm not some scaredy-cat! I choose dare!"

Hilary contemplated over what she could do to her close friend. Emmaline discretely leaned over to hiss something in her ear. A Cheshire cat grin crossed Hilary's face a second later.

"I dare you to dye your hair black for the next two weeks."

Mariah cringed, pawing at her luscious pink locks, and started to cry at the thought of dying them.

"Temporary dye, of course." Lauren tacked on, to ease some of the blow.

"A-Alright, fine, I'll do it!" Mariah whined.

Emmaline innocently whistled as a box of temporary black hair dye was produced. Mariah went into the bathroom and emerged fifteen minutes later with black hair. The contrast had a huge effect to the other girls.

"Now she looks like her brother," Mathilda commented.

Mariah sniffled and sat down, "Mathilda, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mathilda replied.

_Why is it none of these girls wants to say 'truth'? Do they all have deep dark secrets or something?_ Emmaline sweatdropped, _Then again, most of these girls are Beybladers so… that explains it._

"I dare you to kiss Emmaline!"

Mathilda's response was a quick, "No way," before she stood up, stripped, and then bolted out the door quicker than any of them could react. She returned about eight minutes later, out of breath and her face flushed.

"Did anybody see you?" Cailey dared to ask.

"Just Miguel. He's got like a sixth sense for it though."

"Ah. Typical boyfriend radar. The moment the clothes come off, they know." Emmaline nodded.

"Okay, Mathilda, your turn."

"Hmm… Salima! Truth or dare?"

Salima muttered, "Truth,"

"Are you in love with Kane?"

A hot blush crossed the redhead's face as she muttered, "Yeah…"

"Aw! So cute!"

"Shut up!" Salima snapped before she eyed Emily, who was being oddly quiet. "Okay, Emily, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Emily was wise enough not to tempt these girls with dare.

"Are Michael and Eddie secretly an item?"

"Not yet… but we've had some progress. They held hands yesterday when they thought no one was looking. They didn't see me hiding in the bushes, waiting to catch them in the act."

"Emily… you do realize that's kinda creepy, right?"

"It's never creepy in the name of yaoi!"

"Okay, subject change!" Cailey hastily said, "Emily, hurry up."

Emily locked her eyes on Lauren, "Your turn, hun."

"Truth, truth, truth, truth!" Lauren blurted out hastily, scared to death of what she had witnessed.

"Who do you like other than Kenny?"

A blush as red as Salima's hair spread across Lauren's petite frame. She nervously looked around the room before handing her head.

"Fine, I'll admit it! I… kinda like… Robert."

"What the hell do you see in him?" Cailey exclaimed, "I'm sorry, stick to the midget!"

Lauren glared at her, "This is why I kept it a secret!"

Emmaline sighed, "Lauren, can you just ask me already? I'm the last to go."

"Fine. Truth or dare."

"…Dare."

A collective gasp went around the room at the bookworm's unexpected response.

"I dare you to go to Kai's dorm and kiss him on the lips." Lauren smirked, looking deviously evil and yet oh-so-innocent all the same.

Emmaline's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in utmost shock. She swallowed hard and looked around the room. She weighed the options in her head.

_Dang it!_

Hanging her head in defeat, Emmaline gave a sigh before she stood up. Of course the girls all lined up to follow. They entered the dark and silent corridor, all hurrying and tip-toeing to the other end where the boys' dorms resided.

_Why me?_

Cailey gave her arm a small squeeze before Emmaline was pushed forward. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the girls all watching from around various corners and statues. Violet eyes were fearful as they finally landed on the door to Kai's dorm.

Groaning silently, and shockingly very nervous, Emmaline approached the door and timidly raised her fist up to knock. Her knuckles barely brushed against the wood and made the faintest knock when the door opened and she found herself looking into deep crimson orbs. Kai raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you need something?"

Emmaline squeaked and looked over her shoulder, seeing the girls all smirking other than Cailey and Salima, before she bit her lip shyly.

"S-Sorry…"

Kai didn't even blink as she stood on tiptoe and locked their lips together for a split second. The moment she pulled back, Emmaline whirled on her heel and took off down the corridor, terrified to look back. She didn't stop running until she reached her own dorm and collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily and blushing like mad.

The girls filed in a few minutes later.

"Wow… she did it!"

"Guys, leave her alone." Cailey said.

Nodding, they finally settled down and popped in a Johnny Depp movie, the secrets of the events of that night never spoken of again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own BeyBlade or the characters just our OCs.

**Chapter 4: Feels Like Tonight**

Cailey glared at her best friend, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Why do I have to do this again?"

Emmaline gave her a dull stare, "We've been over this a dozen times, Cailey."

The brunette pouted angrily, "But I don't wanna!"

"You like him so why not go out with him? I saw the way you looked at him yesterday and how acted towards him," Emma put her hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"But-but-!"

Emma glared at the other girl, "No buts Cailey! You're going! You're not going to stand Lee up!" She pointed towards the closet of Cailey's dorm, "Now go change into something cute and date worthy!"

Sighing, the brunette reluctantly went to her dresser and picked up the folded outfit that the girls' had prepared for her the night before. She went into the bathroom to change while Emma perched herself in the desk chair, waiting patiently. Cailey emerged a moment later, tugging the hem of the short jean skirt. White leggings, a tight black top and a mini-graphic yellow and black striped hoodie and a pair of yellow flats adorned the rest of the Greek girl.

"Here," Emma handed her a yellow plastic headband, "The last touch and you're done!"

Cailey pouted, "I miss my hat."

Emma rolled her eyes, "No one can see your face Cailey when you wear that thing."

"Don't call my hat a thing!" Cailey snatched up the polka dot monstrosity. Emma glared, her eyes promising pain if the brunette even dared to put the hat on her head. Cailey cringed and reluctantly sat her precious hat back down and slipped the headband into her hair, "Fine. When do I leave and where am I going, oh great mistress?"

Emma smiled, pleased with the outcome. "You're going on a picnic in the park and a walk. The festival is going on and you should be able to see the fireworks show from there really well. You'll be leaving at 7 and Lee shouldn't have you any later than 11 considering the dorm curfew."

"Oh fun, I get to be alone with the Simba wannabe." Cailey rolled her eyes as she plopped down onto the couch in her room, it only being 5:45.

Emma turned in the chair to face her, frowning a moment as she noticed the brunette digging her nails into the seat while trying to focus on the television. She gave a sigh and crossed her arms again, crossing one black ankle boot over the other. She herself was wearing violet leggings, denim shorts, and a violet tank.

"Don't hold it in. Tell me what's really bothering you."

Cailey cursed softly before biting her lower lip, chocolate orbs locking on her flats. It had always been like this since day one. Emma could tell when something was wrong and also tell whenever Cailey told her false reasons. Cailey would deny it and try to keep it bottled up, but always ended up giving in and confessing her true troubles.

"I'm…scared." Cailey confessed softly.

"Of Lee? He would never do anything to hurt you or get you hurt. He'd lay down his life to protect you. His pride makes him. That's actually one of the reasons why I picked him…"

"Not necessarily _of_ Lee… I'm just… really nervous. You're… you're right, Emmaline. I _do_ like Lee. Or at least, I'm starting to. I just… I really would like for this date to go well. I've always had guy troubles and it'd be nice, for once, to just go out with a nice guy and things turn out… well… great."

She smiled, "Don't over think this, Cai. You'll be fine. Relax, be yourself, and just try and have fun… but don't let your nerves and embarrassment cause you to be violent to him and push him away like you tend to do. Just try and let him in, if not just a little bit."

Cailey nodded, "Thanks, Em… I'm really glad to have you around."

"Me too, Cailey…" Emma turned to look at the television, "We have some time to kill. Wanna watch some Junjo Romantica?" A Cheshire grin crossed the violet-eyed girl's face as she produced said boys' love anime.

Blushing faintly, Cailey glanced around nervously before giving a quick nod, though embarrassed to admit her like of the boys' love anime. Emma laughed, plugging it in, before they settled in to watch it.

Meanwhile, Lee found himself a nervous wreck as he paced his dorm. He thought he would be better prepared by now, but with only about an hour or so until his first date with Cailey, he found himself ready to leap out a window and find a secluded little area in the bushes to hide in. Clenching his fists, Lee closed his eyes and stopped.

_Dammit, Lee, get a hold of yourself! You are not going to stand her up! Be a man, take honor, and just find some damn courage!_

His fingers pulled at his unruly black locks in frustration a moment later, "I-I can't do this! I need Ray!"

Lee took off out of his dorm, darting down the hall and then running to Ray's room. He pounded on the door fiercely, desperation settling within the Chinese teen.

"Ray! Open up, please! I need your help!"

Lee glared at the unopening door a minute later, a vein throbbing in his temple before he kicked the door. It opened, much to his surprise, only for his golden gaze to take in the sight of Ray pinning Max to his bed. The blond's hands were roaming Ray's back while Ray's lips were on Max's neck.

"S-SORRY!" Lee shouted, covering his gaze as the two broke apart blushing in embarrassment.

He knew the two were on the verge of getting together, but it was still really awkward to see his best friend necking another guy, as loveable and sweet as Max was…

Lee leaned against the wall, his face hot as he stared at the floor. Ray stepped out of his dorm a moment later, face still pink, but he held no shame in his gaze. Lee found it hard to look Ray in the eyes.

"Sorry you had to witness that," Ray apologized. "Next time… just wait for me to answer the door."

"Sorry, again…" Lee muttered, "Uh, so… could you help me out? I got my date with Cailey in less than an hour and I… I…"

Ray held up a hand, "Sure, let's head back to your room. I'll help you get ready."

Lee sent a glance at the dorm, "What about your company?"

"I gave him a movie to watch while I help you."

The two Chinese bladers headed back to Lee's room. While Lee went to comb his messy hair and re-tie it back into its usual ponytail, Ray went through his clothes to find a more suitable outfit. Lee came out to find Ray laying out a pair of dark blue jeans, yellow and black sneakers, a white tank, and a green button-down dress shirt. Ray nodded at the outfit, Lee hesitating before moving to change into the outfit. He left the dress-shirt unbuttoned and hanging open once he was finished.

Ray grinned, "You look great. Now take a deep breath."

Lee did so, relaxing his muscles and standing straightly before his childhood best friend. Ray gripped his shoulders and smiled, though the nerves had knotted up his stomach unpleasantly. Ray reached up, brushing a stray black strand out of Lee's topaz eyes.

"Where are you two going?"

Lee paused, "Er, well, Emma sorta planned this out since I didn't have a clue where to go… never been on a date before really so… yeah…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "She told me to take Cailey to the nearby park. There's some sorta festival goin' on tonight and all so we can see some fireworks and… just to chill out at the park and have a picnic."

"That sounds nice," Ray smiled. "I think you two will have a good time. If you get really nervous or in a situation where you're not sure what to do, text me and I'll try and help out the best I can."

Lee nodded, glancing at the time. He flinched a little at the giant red numbers showing him he had only twenty minutes left. Ray talked him into meditating for the remainder of the time in order to soothe the captain.

Lee only hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Cailey, get out of there!" Emmaline hissed, snatching the hood of Cailey's hoodie and yanking her out from trying to burrow herself in the closet. "I swear you're too dramatic for your own good! Now, come on… don't hurt his feelings."

Cailey groaned softly but allowed Emma to steer her towards the door, where Lee was waiting on the other side. Seven on the dot, Lee promptly waited, though temptations to bolt also played across his own thoughts. The door opened, topaz eyes meeting nervous chocolate ones. Cailey found it hard to keep eye-contact, breaking it after a few seconds of locking eyes.

Lee felt his heart actually skip a beat in his chest at the sight of Cailey's outfit, "Uh, wow… Cailey… um… you look just… wow." He blushed faintly.

Her cheeks stained red, "T-Thanks… you look nice too."

Emma grinned, "Alright, let's move!" she grabbed their shoulders, steering them down the hall to prevent anymore stalling.

The sky was already starting to darken as they were led across the courtyard and to the gates. There, the raven-haired girl waved goodbye, watching as Lee nervously placed a hand in the pocket of his jeans as they started down the street. He tried making small talk, Cailey nervously walking beside him, hands in her own pockets.

Emma watched with smiling eyes, _I wonder if things will turn out good… _ She paused, chewing her bottom lip as temptation came within reach. _Maybe I should follow… this really is too interesting to pass up. Plus, it would be good to observe. Research purposes._

Emma stood there, debating about following or not, when suddenly a familiar voice spoke, causing her to jolt and whirl around.

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually let people pass through?"

"T-Tala? I-I'm s-sorry…" Emma quickly hopped to the side, seeing the redhead getting ready to head out himself. She remained biting her lip, curious. "U-Um… heading somewhere?"

Cold blue eyes glanced at her, "As a matter of fact, I am…" His gaze locked on the noticeable and familiar figures walking further down the street. "Seems you are too."

"N-No! I…" Emma sighed, "I'm… tempted but…"

Tala went to shrug, tell her it was her own business, and be on his way but he noticed Kai leaning against a tree in the courtyard, crimson orbs locked on the bookworm, though she wasn't aware of it. A small stirring of irritancy occurred in the Russian's chest. If Emma decided to go, she would be alone, and Kai's unpredictable nature could end with her alone with him…

"I'm going with you," Tala mumbled.

Emma blinked, "E-Excuse me?"

Without replying, the redhead clasped his pale fingers around her upperarm, dragging her behind him down the street in pursuit of the couple.

The area of the park that Lee and Cailey arrived at was deserted for the most part, most people at the festival area already. Lee looked around, finding it strange to not see little kids playing on the playground. Cailey shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, cocking her head in his direction, her eyes questioning him.

"Um… this way…" Nervously, Lee reached over and grabbed Cailey's wrist, tugging her in the direction of the lake.

Cailey stumbled, but allowed him to lead her. He was the one who knew what to do, it seemed, so she didn't bother to argue or question him. Her eyes darted to where his strong, callused hand was clasped around her wrist. Her heart raced painfully in her chest at the thought of slipping her hand into his, but she found herself too nervous to act on that thought.

"What is this?" she asked, once they reached the dock.

An old man leaned against a small booth, a rowboat visible. Lee rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, giving her a sheepish flash of fang. Blushing hotly, Cailey blinked, unsure how to react to his silent suggestion.

It looked fun, but the boat also seemed kind of rickety…

Not to mention who knew what was in that lake water.

"Would the young couple like a romantic row around the lake?" the old man laughed, wheezing slightly.

"Sure thing," Lee managed to reply with a steady tone.

He paid the rowing fee, before glancing at the Greek girl. She watched as the old man climbed into the boat, at the very back. Lee climbed in himself, the boat rocking slightly as he glanced up at her from under his eyebrows.

He extended his hand to her, "What do you say, Cailey?"

Brown eyes widened as she blushed even worse, her trembling hand timidly rising at her side. Gulping slightly, Cailey calmed herself, reminding herself she practically grew up on the ocean. Her clammy hand finally took Lee's, her fingers wrapping around his hand hesitantly. The black-haired blader helped her into the boat, before the two of them sat side-by-side in front of the old man with some space between them.

He, however, didn't release her hand as she had expected. It rested between them, her palm pressed lightly against his, his fingers loosely cupped around her hand. Cailey blushed, the feeling kind of nice, and she tightened the hold a little. This caught Lee off-guard, but he felt himself smile a little at it as they started to row around the lake. She squeaked as the boat rocked slightly as the old man kicked off from the docks.

Lee squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance, "Its fine Cailey, I won't let you fall, kay?"

Cailey gave him a look of disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I can?" Lee said, confusion written on his face.

Cailey rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe because we only just met each other two days ago and you don't really know me?"

Lee looked her in the eyes, "Then let me get to know you."

Cailey drew back in shock, red seeping into her face making her look like a tomato. "I-Uh-Wha-?"

The old man smiled, a snicker bubbling up from his diaphragm, "Ah young love!"

"Wha-What?" The two exclaimed, both letting go of the other's hand and scooting slightly away, Cailey almost falling out of the boat in the process. She would have if it wasn't for Lee and his fast reflexes as he grabbed her hoodie and pulled her closer once more.

The feeling of her heart pounding furiously in her chest made her chest hurt at the feeling of her body being held protectively against the White Tiger's. Lee's arm around her frame made it so that she had no choice but to clutch the front of his tank. Once the initial panic had faded, the two's gazes collided before they immediately released each other, resuming their original spots. Cailey's hand rested on the wooden seat idly as she looked up at the sky, seeing the moon peeking its way through the trees of the deep navy night sky.

_Just let me get to know you… _Lee thought, animalistic orbs glancing down to her tawny hand.

He looked up at the sky as well, covering her hand and squeezing slightly. Cailey blushed faintly but didn't pull away, returning the subtle hold on Lee's hand.

_Curse you, Emma… Curse you!_

Emmaline sneezed softly and rubbed her nose, sweatdropping as she watched the rowboat incident on the walkway around the lake. She had a feeling that Cailey was directing her embarrassment-turned-anger towards her. Sighing, Emma glanced at Tala, who stood idly beside her with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"How lame," he commented, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was sweet, and a good move on his part." Emma commented, smiling to herself. _Good job, Lee… I knew you would be the perfect choice. Now if only you two could make it a little farther than just holding hands._

Blue eyes watched as the boat docked, "Where are they going now?"

"I think the playground…" Emma blinked, finding that choice odd for two high school students. "Well, you know what they say; some of us have the hearts of children."

Tala snorted, "Not me."

Emma placed her hands behind her back, "You can leave, you know… you don't have to stay with me…" she said softly and shyly, glancing up at him from under her dark locks.

The look the Russian received startled him, causing him to draw back slightly as a strange slight warmth trickled across his cheeks. He had never really thought of anything or anyone as cute before, but the look Emma was giving him made his heart tug a bit. It was strange, but it wasn't painful or anything, something that bewildered the redhead.

"I'm staying," Tala said firmly, closing his eyes and quickly looking away.

Innocent eyes widened in slight surprise as her own cheeks tinged pink, "Um… okay…"

The two moved to follow the dark figures of Lee and Cailey toward the playground. The faint light from the park lights illuminated the area with a dim, yellow glow. Tala and Emma stepped behind the trunk of a fairly large oak tree, Emma's hands placed on the trunk as she leaned around it, concealed in the shadows to observe. Tala leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes closed.

Emma giggled as she watched the two act like children and run around, "Maybe this will work out, they seem to act a lot like each other but at the same time they have their differences."

Tala glanced at the two on the playground as they began swinging, "….Yeah."

The raven haired girl smiled at him as she straightened back up to give the two some privacy, that and she was getting bored with them. She glanced at the red haired boy standing beside her, a curious look on her face.

"So…" Emma began, fidgeting slightly. "What's your favorite color?"

Tala just looked at her like she was crazy.

Emma glanced away, laughing nervously, "Never mind." She clutched the edge of her shirt tightly, a nervous habit she's had since a child.

Tala looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a heavy feeling in his gut as he saw her hands tighten around the bottom of her shirt. He sighed, a bit irritated with himself. He'd never had these types of feelings until he had come to this school and met this quiet girl beside him. He gave another sigh, slouching down, '_I can't believe I'm about to do this.'_

"It's blue…" Tala glanced, a pale pink blush in his face, barely visible. Emma looked up at him shock, she had been sure he wouldn't answer. "And yours?"

Emma blushed, a nervous smile on her face, "P-purple."

"Heh," Tala smirked, a little amused at the choice, "Probably shoulda know considering how much you wear it."

Emma huffed, "I can't help it! I like wearing it."

Tala snickered, "Whatever."

Emma pouted at him playfully before going back to listening to Lee and Cailey playing around still. She had a thoughtful look in her face, "But you know its kinda funny about our favorite colors. They're both water colors and purple is made from blue too!"

"….You're weird." Tala glanced away, making sure no one saw them and called the police.

Emma chuckled nervously, a little hurt. "Oh…"

Tala twitched at the slight hurt that he heard in her voice. _'This is ridiculous! Why do I keep having these stupid feelings? Urgh!'_ Tala rolled his eyes, not really believing himself that he was actually going to be nice voluntarily, "You're weird…in a…good way. At least you're not insane or anything. Being a little weird doesn't hurt."

Emma smiled, a blush on her face, "Thanks, Tala…"

Cailey felt laughter bubble and escape her. It had been a really long time since she had just cut loose and played around like a little kid. Sometimes Emma and she would come to the park and sit on the swings and just talk, but never did they actually play. It was nice and comforting, and she felt oddly warm and relaxed with Lee.

"Come and get me!" she taunted, sliding down the slide and taking off.

Lee laughed and chased after her, the brunette hopping onto the merry-go-round and spinning on it. Lee watched it spin, eyeing the wooden platform before smirking and taking several steps back. Cailey's eyes widened in shock as the White Tiger took a running start and lunged onto it, grabbing onto the metal bars, and leaning forward across one so that he was almost nose-to-nose with her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I believe I just caught my prey,"

Cailey blushed at the closeness, but didn't jerk away. "I believe you have… but I also believe the tables are turning!"

Lee suddenly felt his lower back hit the metal as Cailey threw her arms around his neck, slamming her full weight into him in a tackle that turned into a hug. His face burned unpleasantly, but he didn't pull his arms away or shove her off. Cailey giggled into his shoulder, inhaling his woodland scent, and feeling his warm shaking hands finally rest on her waist.

"Are you… having fun?" Lee dared to ask.

She nodded, "Time of my life… thank you."

Blushing, he watched as she pulled back. Hesitation hit them both, chocolate staring into topaz for a long moment, before Cailey boldly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before slipping free. She hopped off the merry-go-round and hurried over to the swings, leaving Lee to stand there in a mild daze, his face burning from where her soft lips had brushed against his skin.

A sharp pain struck him in the shoulder-blade. Whirling, Lee blinked and looked at the dark trees before he shrugged and hopped off as well to follow Cailey.

Unbeknownst to him, Tala had pitched a rock at the lion-boy in annoyance and boredom. The two watching, watched as Lee ascended the hill-top with the swing-set before Tala began to scale the tree. Emma jolted and began to follow, only to lose her grip halfway. A small cry escaped the raven-haired girl as the ground began to become closer. Tala snarled and released the branch he was holding, snatching Emma's wrist and cradling her against his chest moments before his back hit the hard ground and the tree roots.

"Dammit…" he snarled, knowing there would be bruises lining his back tomorrow morning.

Emma blushed as she rolled off him, leaning over him and brushing her hair behind her ear as worried violet eyes inspected him.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, Tala! Are you okay?"

He sat up and didn't reply, merely brushed the dirt off the back of his t-shirt and then stood up. He placed his hands into his pockets, storming off and sitting down on a nearby bench. Emma stole a glance behind her before hurrying to sit beside him. Silence fell between the two, but the gratitude in Emma's eyes spoke a thousand words…

"Lee?"

Cailey's voice cut through the air as bewilderment struck her. Lee grinned, his hands meeting her back again as he yet again pushed her on the swing. Cailey's hands gripped the cool, metal chains and her hair fluttered around her face. Lee watched her face in the dim light, feeling his face heat up again.

She looked so pretty…

He felt his heart tug strangely. He hadn't ever been at ease with a girl before, other than his sister. Emma was like a baby sister to him already but… being around Cailey felt different.

It felt oddly right. He felt himself at ease.

"I'm gonna end up flying!" Cailey giggled while he continued to push her.

"Fly like a butterfly, then!" Lee exclaimed.

Cailey smirked, "Okay then!"

Without warning, she jumped from the swing, landing in a crouch a good five feet away. Lee stared, a stunned expression etched on his face before he noticed something he hadn't before.

"You're… a beyblader?"

Cailey stood up and turned to face him, "Yeah? You're point?"

Lee's eyes narrowed, flickering in a familiar gleam. "How about you allow me the honor of testing your strength."

"Seriously?"

The black-haired blader nodded, pulling out his blade and launcher. A flash of fang reflected in the light as Cailey swallowed hard. Beyblading was the last thing she expected to happen on her date. Taking a deep breath, Cailey knew she couldn't deny his challenge even if she wanted to.

"Let's see what this underdog has to offer then," Cailey smirked, withdrawing her blade and launcher as well.

They stood across from each other, blades aimed and anticipation heavy in the air.

Cailey pouted playfully, "Aw man, I can't believe I lost!"

Lee smirked, a little smug, "Well I am a professional after all. I've been in dozens of tournaments." His smirk softened into a smile, "But with practice and a little experience you can beat me someday."

"Really?" Cailey looked at him in excitement, eyes sparkling.

Lee chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not. So who is it that you spar with anyway? You had some skill so you had to have been battling someone."

"Emma."

Lee did a double take, "What?"

Cailey looked at him a little weird, "What?"

"Emma? As in Emmaline Jones? The quiet, shy book worm who looks like she couldn't hurt a fly?" Lee ranted, hands flailing everywhere in disbelief.

Cailey just gave him a look, "Oh she hurts flies alright. Didn't you see her the other day in class when she slammed Spencer into the wall because he woke her up?"

Lee opened his mouth, "Point taken." He finally said before glancing at his watch, "I think the fireworks show's about to start. C'mon!" He grasped her hand as they hurried to the small hill in the middle of the park where many other festival goers were gathering. They picked a spot that was a fair distance from the majority of the crowd and sat down on the grass, Lee tugging Cailey down to sit in vee of his legs. Cailey blushed at how intimate the position was but settled down anyway, not wanting to cause a fuss.

She looked up the sky as a bright light flashed and the sounds around them were drowned out by a big boom. "Oh cool! I love fireworks!"

Lee chuckled at the child-like actions of the teen girl. She was cute when she acted that way. "I can tell."

Cailey poked her tongue out at the White Tiger, "Oh hush you. I can like fireworks if I want to."

"Of course," he kissed the side of her head lightly causing a light blush to rise on Cailey's cheeks. The two sat in silence for the rest of the show, content to just be in each other's presence.

Emma smiled, her and Tala had picked one of the only free benches along the main walkway. It had a good view of not only the two lovebirds but also of the fireworks. She had always enjoyed fireworks when she was young, though as she got older and as did her siblings and cousins it wasn't as much fun as it used to be. It was odd seeing the fireworks at the this time of year, being American the only time she ever saw fireworks had been on Independence Day.

She glanced over the red-headed boy next to her, the two sitting at a polite distance from each other. While she hadn't been able to enjoy the festival to its fullest, she did have fun and she got to spend time with Tala even though he didn't talk much and she had squished him. Now if only she could figure the thousands of feelings and thoughts running around in her head at the red-head.

-TBC-

A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone, if anyone reads this, for the long delay. My partner and I had trouble getting together. I AM SO SORRY if the ending seemed a little rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter out so bad. I'll probably go back at some point to tweak the end a bit if you all find it too sudden. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one has already been planned out and all it needs is to be written. Review please!

Also there will be a poll on my profile for chapter five. In chapter five we have St. Council elections, I have no one for Vice pres. I only care about the prez and vice prez, so it won't be a big thing for the chapter. The main plot will be revealed when the chapter comes out. Please vote!

Musical Inspiration: Four Seasons – Namie Amuro


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since not many people voted on the poll I just picked somebody. You'll just have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters of BB, only my OCs and Eidolon Twilight Princess owns Cailey.

**Chapter 5: Politics Suck**

Cailey skipped down the hall of the school, a smile on her face. The first weekend of the semester had been wonderful! She went on a date with a gorgeous guy and even got a kiss! Cailey slowed down, feeling her heart racing in her chest as giddiness wrapped around her. Books pressed against her chest as she bit her lip, hoping to see Lee soon. First she had to get to homeroom.

Homeroom was a little hectic as she walked in, some of her classmates were arguing with each other heatedly as she passed them to get to her seat in the back. She plopped her books down and turned to Max who sat beside her.

"What the hell's their problem today?" She asked as she took her seat, pulling out her mp3 player to listen to some tunes before class started.

Max looked at her weird, "Um, don't you know?" She just gave him a blank look, as if saying "Obviously not". Max sweatdropped nervously, "Take a look at the board."

Cailey did, paling and groaning the moment she did. Class elections, how could she have forgotten about that? They always made everyone go crazy every beginning of the new year.

"Oh shit, this isn't going to be good," Cailey rubbed her chocolate orbs in frustration. "I thought last year was bad, this year is going to be even worse!"

"Why? What happened last year?" the blond American asked, blinking innocently.

Cailey shuddered, a pained look on her face, "One of the candidates thought it would be a good idea to prank, bully, and blackmail the other candidates into dropping out of the race. We started out with six and in the end we only had one. Betcha can guess who that was."

Max's eyes narrowed, "I can't stand cheaters like that. Who was it?"

Cailey crinkled her nose, "Sindy."

"And it wasn't just the candidates who felt her wrath either," Lauren said as she also turned around to join into the conversation, "She did it to the students too, to ensure their votes."

"Bitch," Cailey muttered.

"I'll say." Max chimed in, an angry look on his usually happy face.

Cailey looked up, "I wonder if Emmaline will have the courage to run this year."

"I don't know about that Cailey," Lauren looked uncomfortable at the thought, "I mean Sindy bullies her enough as it is, if she runs for class president she might just destroy Emma this time."

"Laur, I'm willing to get my ass in detention for the next three months if that means I have to punch Sindy's pretty face in so Emma gets the position she rightfully deserves. Sindy only runs to be "most popular" and doesn't care about the student body. Emmaline really does!"

Lauren sighed, "I know she does but you punching Sindy in the face won't help. If you did something like that Emma might get pulled from the candidacy since you're her best friend. We need someone else in there that can take Sindy's crap and give her hell back for it."

"Ask Kenny to hack her computer and delete the blackmail."

Max looked thoughtful, "There is that but she's on the Cheer squad and friends with the entire football team. She's like one of those girls you see on TV where she's like the queen of the school. I didn't think any of that actually happened."

Cailey punched her fist into her other hand, growling viciously. "Dammit, we need someone popular on our side! A jock or cheerleader that won't turn on us and could help knock Sindy off that pedestal of hers!"

"But who?" Max put his chin in his hand, a frustrated look on his face.

"I think I may have the perfect person in mind." The three of them turned forward to see Oliver standing in front of them, a devious look on his delicate face.

Max laughed nervously, "Oh boy, a devious Oliver is never good. Guess the next couple of weeks won't be boring."

Lauren and Cailey looked on confused as the green haired boy walked away, his ingenious mind plotting away.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around the school was in an uproar over the elections and who to nominate. Most students were looking fearfully over at the table that held the jocks and cheerleaders as well as other "popular" students. Most were unsure on what to do, many wanted to nominate their favorite beyblader but the majority of the student body were terrified of Sindy's wrath and her posse.

Suddenly a piercing whistle was heard over the cafeteria and many covered their ears, a grimace on their faces. Once the annoying sound was over they looked over in the direction it had come from where Johnny McGregor stood, his red hair a beacon over the hundreds of heads. He stood at the far-side of the cafeteria near the windows, a cocky smile on his face, one foot on a chair and the other on the table in front of him.

"Alright listen up, you plebians!" Johnny yelled, lavender eyes sweeping across the café. Enrique and Oliver stood slightly behind him, smiles on their faces. "We heard you guys needed some fresh meat with these elections and we have just the person!"

Enrique spoke up from behind the Scotsman, a charming smile on his face, "Our very own Captain, Robert Jurgen!"

Oliver pushed the scowling German boy forward, his glare daring others to laugh or else. "Just vote for old sourpuss here and anything you want to happen, will happen. He can do anything when it comes to politics and shit like that," Johnny said while Robert sent him a scathing glare at the word 'sourpuss'.

Sindy stood up, her chair falling over and making a loud ruckus, her face red with anger, "You can't do that! Nominations were this morning and you're too late!"

Oliver smiled, a malicious glint in his purple eyes, "_Au contraire, un truie_, I nominated my dear friend this morning."

"Shut it nancy-boy(1)! You, your numpty(2) friend, and your other poxy(3) friends can't do anything anyway, not so long as I'm in control here," she turned her wrath on the other students in the café. "If any of you even think about voting for this po-faced(4) prat I'll make sure your lives are a living hell for the rest of your time here! Got it you bunch of idiots?"

Enrique and the others had dark looks on their faces; the other beybladers that were present were sending dark glares at the blonde nuisance.

"What was that bitch?" Johnny was livid, he wasn't exactly British lingo savvy but he knew when someone was insulting his friends. "If you've got somethin' to say, say it in plain English!"

Sindy sneered, twisting her usually flawless features grotesquely, "You're trash, McGregor, even if you do come from a rich family. You're nothing like your parents; it's hard to believe you're their offspring."

His face turned as red as his hair, "That tears it! Girl or not, you're dead!" Johnny lunged forward, Sindy releasing a squeak of fright and jerking back in fear. Miguel and Robert managed to snag the Scot before he could reach the blond, holding him back while Johnny called her every name he could think of.

Cailey couldn't take anymore. It was one thing to let Sindy push Emma and her around, but it was another when Sindy tried to intimidate the entire student body over a petty position. While the others were distracted by Johnny, Cailey moved to stand up, looking calm.

Emma grabbed her arm, "Cailey, don't. She's not worth it."

The Greek girl glanced down at her best friend, "I just wanna talk to her."

"Cailey…" Emma said, trying to stress her tone.

Cailey slipped free, moving swiftly across the cafeteria. She tapped Sindy on the shoulder. The blond turned around.

"What do _you_ want?" Sindy sneered.

Raising her fist, Cailey drew it back and punched the prep right in the nose. Sindy shrieked, staggering backwards from the blow. Blood ran down her face, and Cailey cracked her knuckles. She went to get another swing in, but Lee and Ray snatched her arms and held her back. Sindy snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're dead, Damaris! Wait until my father hears about this!"

"Screw you!" Cailey snorted, "Do you think I'm scared of you or your daddy? In case you've forgotten, your _father_ works for my uncle! You can't touch me, you bitch! I'm sick of your high and mighty attitude! No one deserves the treatment you give them, so back the hell off and get a life, you dumbass!"

"Cailey, seriously, cool it!"

She whirled around and saw Emma standing behind her, giving her a stern yet motherly glare. Releasing a rather frustrated sigh, Cailey finally closed her eyes and shut her mouth, refusing to even look in Sindy's direction. Emma mouthed her gratitude to Lee and Ray before she touched Cailey's arm. The tomboy didn't jerk away from the gentle touch, simply opened her eyes and gave a nod and whispered "I promise I'll behave," before she turned away.

"Let's just head to class," Ray said quietly.

The bell finally rang, echoing through the abnormally silent cafeteria before the sound of chairs being moved and the gathering of belongings was heard. Hushed whispers became a dull roar as friends filed out together, to head for their respective classes. Cailey and Johnny were finally released the moment Sindy was out of sight, having been escorted to the nurse's office by a couple of other cheerleaders.

"Bitch," Johnny hissed.

"Agreed." Cailey smiled at him.

Emma took a deep breath, giving Cailey a look. Her friend simply looked away, slight shame crossing her features. Emma gave another heartfelt sigh, rubbing her temple. Cailey's temper would one day get her in trouble – or worse, expelled. Emma needed to find a way to get Cailey some anger management.

Another reason they picked up blading.

"Class. Now." Emma said, disappointment ringing in her tone more-so than anger.

Cailey felt Lee squeeze her arm before releasing her. She kept her brown eyes lowered as Emma took her arm and drug her out of the cafeteria and back onto campus.

* * *

When the group walked into English, they found everyone crowded around Robert's desk, bombarding him with questions. There were even kids from the other classes standing around him. Some looked slightly scared of the German and others seemed a little annoyed. Emma walked over to disperse the crowd before classes started, catching the end of one of the students questions, "How do we know if you won't be like Sindy?"

Emma stopped and took a good look at the students before her. While some were her beyblading classmates the majority were students from the lower clubs and teams, ignored in favor of the bigger and more popular sports and clubs. Many of them were the Presidents and Captains of said organizations.

She watched them interacting with the German, and much to her surprise, Robert seemed to sincerely listen to what they had to say. Even if he didn't look very interested, it was clear that Robert had a gentle heart under the awkward shell. A small smile crossed Emma's features, before she felt a strange chill go down her spine. Turning, she was surprised to catch a glimpse of pale icy orbs under red bangs locked on her for the briefest moment, before lowering at once.

"So what do you think?" Lauren asked, squeezing her way over to the bookworm's side.

Emma chewed on her cheek thoughtfully before deciding to answer. "I believe Robert would be much better than Sindy. We should give him a chance to prove himself. Besides, the Jurgen family did have a lot to deal with the funding of the beyblading program here at Bloomingwood."

Lauren nodded in agreement, before she glanced over at Cailey's desk. She was having a hushed conversation with Tyson, and the two looked a little more than ticked off. Emma debated about asking her best friend if she was okay, but before she could, she felt someone grip the sleeve of her shirt.

"We need to talk."

Before Emmaline could turn with inquiring eyes, she was whisked out of the classroom and into the hallway. The door shut and she stumbled, back pressing against the cold wall beside the locker. She opened her eyes, trying to sort through her disorientation, only to freeze up as her breathing hitched.

Crimson eyes locked on hers, one hand pressed against the wall beside her head, the other reaching up to brush against her chin, turning it slightly in calloused porcelain fingers.

"K….Kai…?"

Kai searched her eyes silently before he spoke, his tone cold and emotionless. "Why did you kiss me?"

Emma paled slightly, fingers nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt. Kai didn't move, eyes flickering as she stuttered and stumbled over her words, trying to unknot her tongue and the nerves twisting her stomach sickeningly.

"I-I… it was… I just…" Emma sighed and sputtered out finally, "It was a dare… I mean I could've just said no, but a part of me said yes and… I… I'm really sorry, Kai! I didn't mean to make things awkward, so if… you could just forgive me, we'll forget all about this!"

His left eye twitched a bit, "A dare?"

Emma nodded sheepishly, her face as red as his sharp gaze. Rolling his eyes, Kai finally stepped back, hands slipping into his pockets.

"Alright, fine."

She blinked, slightly confused before he disappeared back inside the classroom. Shrugging, Emma decided to be thankful he hadn't decided to react violently and scurried back inside the classroom, squeezing her way back to her corner and to be boxed in by the Blitzkrieg Boys once more. Spencer surprised her by giving her a nod of greeting, and Bryan nodded as well. She blinked, before a secret grin spread inwardly.

_I have the feeling these boys don't mind me too much! I'm glad, because I'd much rather be their friend than an enemy! They'd kill me in a heartbeat otherwise…_

Emma took a deep breath as she waited out the chaos, deciding to lean forward and tap Tala on the shoulder. His body tensed, but he didn't ignore he er as expected, instead glancing over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he hissed, though the fire in his eyes wasn't the usual one she was used to.

Emma fought back a squeak of fright before whispering, "How are you?"

Tala was taken aback by the simple question. This girl was clearly one who didn't know danger when it was right in front of her nose if she was crazy enough to initiate a conversation with him. Before they could continue their conversation, Mr. McFeely walked in and glared at the assembled students.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my classroom when obviously you are not my students." He moved to the front of the room to stand behind his desk, gray eyes glaring heatedly, "I'll give you mongrels to the count of three to get out before I assign you all three weeks of detention. One…Two…"

Within seconds the entirety of the students that had gathered around the German had dissipated, the classroom door slamming behind them.

Mr. McFeely snorted, an eyebrow rose in inquiry, "Was it something I said?" He then turned to the students of his current class, "Now your homework assignment from Friday is due today, please pas-"

"What homework assignment?" Tyson blinked his red brown eyes innocently.

All was silent, many of the students face palming, while others looked at Tyson as if he was an idiot. Oh wait he was.

"Before anyone says anything, I did mine." Cailey stated, stress mark prominent on her temple as she held up the completed assignment.

Mr. McFeely gave her a dull stare, "What, are you expecting praise for something you are required to do? I will admit, I am quite shocked by the fact you did the assignment and it appears to be in the appropriate format, Damaris. You won't be having to endure the same fate as your… classmate." The way he said the word and looked at Tyson, it was as if he was a slug. Tyson made a face but for once – in his many idiotic school years – kept his mouth shut. "Detention, Granger, after school. Do not be late."

Tyson sighed and hung his head, Cailey giving him a pat on the back.

"Now, as I was saying before I was quite _rudely_ interrupted, please pass your assignments to the front of your row, and then to the right. Miss Trescott will collect them and bring them to my desk." Mr. McFeely briefly glanced at Lauren, who gave a nod immediately. "Once that's done please turn to page 172 in your textbooks…"

* * *

As the bell for classes to end for the day rung students piled out of the classrooms and onto the grounds. Emma pushed her way through the crush of bodies to her and Cailey's usual meeting place after school seeing as how they had different last periods on opposite sides of the school. As she finally made her way to the largest willow tree on campus, set a little ways off from the entrance of the school, she noticed that once again she had beaten Cailey to their spot.

"She better not be jumping Sindy… or worse, beating up Enrique."

As she turned to look at the doors to the school, she was suddenly drenched from above in the nastiest smelling substance she had ever smelled.

All activity in the courtyard froze as Emma shrieked, students turning to look at the commotion. Laughing could be heard from above her and as she looked up she saw the signature jacket of the jocks in the spaces between branches and leaves. Before she could start yelling she was suddenly being pelted by soft yet hard objects, splattering against her clothes and skin as well as the ground. She caught glimpses of more of the letterman jackets of the jocks, all of them circling around her.

She opened her mouth, only to have to fight back the strong urge to retch as the combined smells of rotten eggs, spoiled milk, and rotten fruit and vegetables assaulted her senses. Emma turned her head as she heard Cailey breaking through.

"Emmaline!"

Cailey took one look at her best friend before something inside of her snapped. Red was all she saw before she whirled around, tackling the jock closest to her to the ground. He threw her off, Cailey rolling hard across the ground before he delivered a swift kick to her side. Gasping and choking, Cailey saw blood splattered against the rocks beneath her before her hands curled into fists around them. The Greek girl staggered to her feet, before pitching rocks as hard as she could, pelting the jocks with rocks.

Lauren broke free from Kenny and Emily, grabbing rocks of her own and joining the assault. Lee, Ray, Kevin, and Gary sprung into the high branches of the tree, sending the jocks concealed in the branches flying hard to the ground. They gave screams before taking off. The remaining jocks were now using their rotten produce to fire back at Cailey and Lauren, but before Cailey could draw her arm back and pelt the captain of the football team in the head with a large rock, someone snatched her wrist.

Cailey snarled and whirled around, seeing it was Tala of all people. The rock slipped from her grasp before Tala stepped in front of her. The sound of guns cocking caused the jocks to go rigid, especially as they saw Ian armed with a bazooka, with Bryan and Spencer following suit with their own weapons – well, what appeared to be weapons to the jocks, which they were in fact Beyblade launchers, but being jocks they weren't exactly up to date on this fact.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

The scattered at once, Lee snarling in the trees.

"Cowards!" he shouted.

"No, Lee. Let them go." Ray grabbed the lion boy's sleeve before he could lunge out of the tree and chase them down, giving them the beatings they deserved.

Lee's snarls softened, especially as he noticed the blood running down the side of Cailey's mouth and her wincing as she clutched her side. Within seconds, he was at her side, arm on her waist and checking her side for broken or fractured ribs, or possibly ruptured organs.

"Get off… I'm not the one you should be worried about…" Cailey growled viciously, shoving him away.

"But Cailey –" Lee cut himself off as he saw her eyes darken in rage.

She moved to approach Emma, who was still frozen in shock and trying not to throw up. However, the moment Cailey was close enough to smell her, her entire body went rigid and she turned green, turning away and collapsing to her knees, retching and emptying the contents of her stomach. Lauren rubbed the brunette's back, whimpering and looking around.

Emma felt abandoned and humiliated, watching as her very best friend threw up because of her. No one moved for the longest moment, before she felt someone grab her shoulders and carefully lift her off the ground, pulling her into large arms. Violet eyes blinked before she glanced up, seeing Gary had picked her up.

"It's okay, I can't smell anything. Sinuses are bad this time of year." Gary laughed, the sound a deep rumble before he started to carry her back to the dormitories.

Her friends followed at a safe distance, those brave enough to get closer pinching their noses shuts. Only Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys were close enough and not blocking their nasal passages.

Emmaline was surprised that Tala glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and said quietly, so only she could hear him. "You're going to be alright. We're here." before he walked faster, basically leading the group.

The moment they reached the dorm door – and Emma watched as the other girls shrieked and dove into their dorms or took off running to escape her foul odor – Emma was partially annoyed with her friends for not comforting her. Oddly enough, it had been cold hearted Tala Ivanov who spoke to her words of comfort.

Her feet touched the ground before she was lifted out of her shoes. Lauren was immediately armed with a pair of tongs, grasping the boots and weaseling her way through the crowd, who darted and dived away from the smelly shoes as she went outside to clean them with the hose, with Mathilda and Mariah following close behind to assist, all with close-pins on their noses that Mariah had provided everyone with.

"Alright, boys, wait in the hall!" Cailey snapped. "That means no free sneak peeks, you perves! I'm talking to you, Giancarlo!"

Enrique sweatdropped and shrunk back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head while Oliver glared at him, Johnny rolled his eyes, and Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose. The Blitzkrieg Boys flocked around the doorway, guarding it and aiming their blades at anyone who wasn't female who got within three feet of the doorway. Cailey, Hilary, Salima, Emily, Miriam, and Julia crowded into the room.

"Um… so who's going to help Emma get undressed?" Emily asked, leaning back.

Julia and Miriam exchanged a simple look, "Not us."

Hilary gave an apologetic smile and stepped back. Emma glared at her, watching as Salima wordlessly stepped forward and grabbed the hem of her shirt, helping her pull it overhead. Cailey went to help as well, but the moment she came within an inch of Emma's clothing, her stomach heaved and she was running for the sink to vomit once more. Rolling her eyes in irritancy, Emma watched as the remaining four girls took her clothing with tongs – also provided by Mariah – and left the dorm to rush them to the laundry room.

Cailey was left sitting on the toilet seat, clutching the edge of the sink and moaning while Salima placed a towel around Emma's shoulders, leading her into the bathroom. She turned on the shower head, helping the raven-haired girl under the spray. Emma was still in an emotional state of shock, just barely feeling the hot water trying to wash away the soiled nastiness that had began to coat on her skin and in her hair.

"It's okay, I got you." Salima whispered. "Cailey, if you're just going to be sick, you should go to your dorm. I'll finish up here."

Cailey whimpered and got to her unsteady feet, "I'm so… sorry Em!" she managed before she hurried out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Emma didn't say anything, clearly peeved with all of her so called friends, save the Blitzkrieg Boys, Gary, and Salima. Said redhead was now in the process of lathering shampoo in the raven's short locks, Emma's fists clenching at her sides as she clenched her eyes shut, fighting the tears burning them.

Salima didn't speak for a few minutes, other than quietly giving her instructions, until finally she said "It's okay if you need to cry… I won't say anything to the others…" and the first of Emma's tears slipped down her face and down the drain as she silently sobbed.

* * *

It was a while before the red head and raven haired girls walked out of the dorm, the boys at one point having set up a poker game and the girls were gossiping in the corner. As soon as they saw the ravenette, they all began to crowd around her trying to see if she was alright. Before they could even get three feet to her she turned one of the most vicious glares upon them.

"Stay. Away." She growled, violet eyes snapping in rage. "I don't want to talk to any of you except them," she gestured to the Blitzkrieg Boys, "and Salima."

They all backed away, hands up in surrender. Emma walked past them and up to Gary, giving him a quick hug before she and Salima walked down the hall towards the red head's dorm. Salima glanced back at the others in apology before the two disappeared behind the door.

"….Yeah… she's pissed…"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Well excuse me, Sergeant Sarcastic."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Hey, Lieutenant Losers, how about we spend less time coming up with stupid insults and more time figuring out how in the hell we're going to get Emmaline to forgive us!"

"Does Emma hold grudges?" Tyson dared to ask.

Cailey got a freaked out expression on her face before she moaned, "You have no idea…"

Tyson's eyes widened, "…ah hell…"

"We're screwed. All around, completely screwed, without any means of forgiveness." Enrique groaned, waterfalls falling down his handsome face.

Oliver sweatdropped and patted the Italian on the back, "There, there, _mon ami_. She surely can't stay mad forever."

Cailey simply gave him a look, "It's Emma. She hasn't talked to her youngest brother in 3 months."

"What the flip did he do?" Kane asked.

"Honestly? I don't know, and I don't ever wanna know, all I know is if we don't figure something out soon… I may not have a best friend anymore!" Cailey shouted.

Several others sweatdropped with the clear thought of, "What am I, chopped liver?" echoing in their heads. Cailey moaned and curled up in the corner, knees pulled to her chest as she picked at the carpet fuzz.

Tala was the one to break the awkward silence, "Ever thought of bribery?"

"What could we bribe her with?" Max inquired, blue eyes blinking.

Cailey jerked her head up, brown eyes widening in excitement. "Oh! I know we could – Wait. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to bribe her with a person…"

"Person? What person!" several exclaimed.

Cailey made a face before she grabbed the sides of her hat, tugging it down over her eyes before screaming in frustration. Several raised eyebrows, others leaning back from the slightly psychotic and temperamental skater girl in mild fear. She tugged her cap back up over her eyes, hopping to her feet and placing a hand on her hip.

"Guys. You are all famous celebrity beybladers. In case you haven't noticed, you're sort of a big deal here. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Emma's favorite team is the Blitzkrieg Boys, and her favorite blader that she has devotedly supported since the beginning, has always been Tala! Who – which I'm surprised no one else has noticed – she has a fangirl crush on!"

Hilary sweatdropped and thought, _Emmaline is going to be sooo ticked when she finds out Cailey told everyone she has a crush on Tala._

"…Okay, what's your point?" Tala demanded, arms crossed from where he was leaning against the doorway beside Emma's dorm.

A devilish smirk crossed the Grecian's lips, "Just imagine how _thrilled_ and _happy_ Emmaline would be if her favorite beybladers asked her out on a date!" she waved her forefinger before crossing her arms.

Blue eyes narrowed, "No."

"Tala, c'mon! We're begging you! For the sake of all of us!" Tyson exclaimed.

A red brow quirked, "I don't give a damn about any of you."

"Thanks a lot, Tala, you jerkface…" Michael muttered under his breath. "Love you too…"

Tala sent a murderous glare towards the American, who dove behind Emily in fear, the orange-haired bookworm making a face over her sissy teammate. Cailey rolled her eyes, whirling on Tala. He sent that glare towards her, but Cailey simply smirked in return, not backing down.

"Tala, what harm could an itty bitty little date do? It's not like you give a damn about your reputation anyway."

"No."

"Why the hell not? It's not like she's ugly! Who's with me?"

Lee raised his hand cautiously, which unfortunately resulted in Cailey to double over in jealousy, glaring at him. He quickly put his hand back down while there was a murmur amongst the boys, all agreeing that Emmaline was quite pretty, in a dainty and precious way. Tala felt a strange irritancy stirring in his chest, only it wasn't one that was explainable. He felt the undying urge to main every single male in the vicinity – save his teammates of course – but it wasn't because they were trying to force on a date. Oh, no, Tala was feeling almost overprotective, as if he was…

_There is no freakin' way I'm jealous._

He was jealous.

The epiphany of this sent Tala inwardly cringing, though he remained stoic, other than the emotions now swirling in his eyes and betraying him. Cailey smirked, leaning forward with her hands on her hips, getting almost nose-to-nose with the Russian.

"C'mon, Red. It's a date. It will not kill you and let me say if it does, I give you every right to come back from the Underworld and curse me for the rest of my days. Hell, I'm pretty sure you'll buddy up with Hades the moment you cross the River Styxx, anyway."

After a few seconds of silence, Tala released an irritable sigh, and then said. "Fine. But you all owe me."

"…Crap…" Kevin muttered, cringing along with several others.

"Alright, fine whatever, just so long as Emma ends up happy." Ray declared. "Tala, work your magic."

Tala rolled his eyes, "My magic… right." He said dryly.

It was decided.

Tala was to take Emmaline on a date.

* * *

The next morning as everyone was sitting in their homerooms, the announcement of the candidates that were running was made. True to her word Emma hadn't spoken a word to any of the others with the exception of Tala, Kai, Salima, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and Gary. Cailey was bemoaning the fact that her best friend was still mad at her when the announcements were made.

Mrs. Hellcrest stood before the class trying to quiet down the class so that the announcements could be heard, "Mr. Danforth quit playing with your game! Miss Dayton put away the make up! Damaris! Quit your whining!"

Cailey stuck her tongue out.

"…the candidates for class president are Sindy Belie and Robert Jurgen. For Vice President there are Courtney Cullen, Oliver Polanski, and Emmaline Jones. For Class Secretary…"

Everyone's head shot up, "What?"

Cailey dropped her head on her desk, "Ah hell…"

Tyson had rivers of tears running down his face, "We're doomed! Doooooooomed!"

"Granger, get down off your desk this minute, young man, or I'm sending you to the principal's office!"

"NOOOOO! NOT MR. MCFEELY!"

"THEN GET OFF THE DESK!"

Tyson parked his unhappy butt back in his seat, before turning around to send Cailey a look.

"What. Happened."

"How the hell should I know!"

Oliver shifted his gaze before clearing his throat, "Uh… _mon_ _ami_…?"

No one heeded the little artist however, their voices continuing to rise and become a roar. Mrs. Hellcrest finally gave up, flopping into her chair and pulling out a magazine, muttering under her breath about not being paid enough to deal with a bunch of spoiled brats 24/7.

Max moaned loudly, "Ah, crap! Tala's date isn't gonna cut it! Emma's going to skin our hides, decapitate us, put our heads on plaques, and possibly maim us with cruel and sadistic torture beforehand!"

"I wanna know what happened!" Cailey snarled, "Emma's getting enough hell from Sindy and her bitch squad and prick jocks!"

Oliver hung his head, before he finally shouted above the noise, "I did it!"

Heads whipped around at once, pinning the Frenchman with narrowed glares.

"Whatcha talkin' bout, fool?" Eddy demanded.

"French pretty boy, say wha-?" Cailey tacked on. "You better start explaining right now. Or do I need to throw Giancarlo into the blackboard again?"

"No, no maiming needed!" Enrique quickly shouted, cowering in his chair before hissing, "Oliver, just explain already!"

Oliver nervously laughed, "Well, I kinda sorta put her name down before all that stuff happened…" he shifted his eyes away in shame.

"Dude. We're. Dead."

"I'm aware of this! I'm quite sorry! I didn't think that would happen!"

"Of course you didn't, you narrow-minded rich boy!" Cailey snapped. "Emma is going to freak!"

Oliver winced, "I know…"

"And you're to blame!"

"I know… I truly am sorry…"

"So how are you going to save your ass then, Polanski?"

"Um… look cute?"

Cailey collapsed backwards, "We're all dead… dead I tell you… DEAD!"

Enrique blinked, "I swear, how did she not get the lead in the school play? She's so overdramatic…"

"Giancarlo, STFU! Do I need to break your pretty boy face?"

Enrique rolled his eyes, "You're just mad because Mrs. Maudlin made you kiss me."

Max perked up, "Are you serious? You two kissed?"

"Max, bro!" Tyson groaned, "Kind of have a huge problem on our hands! Gossip isn't important right now!"

Max sweatdropped, wondering if he really did take a little too much after his mother.

Cailey finally found her cell phone, sending a text message to Emmaline.

-_Hey, are you okay?-_

Cailey waited for a reply, jumping as her phone went off. She opened it, finding a picture text of Emma and her reaction. Cailey paled, going rigid as her soul started to ascend, leaving her terrified corpse in it's wake.

"None of that!" Oliver snatched her soul and shoved it back into her body, closing the phone to save others from the horror. "We shall prevail through this, friends! _Oui_, we shall stick together, friends, and overcome this as a team! We shall –"

It took Oliver all of three seconds to realize they had all disappeared, including his very best friend. Oliver whimpered, hanging his head as tears filled his eyes.

"I believe… I shall be arranging my funeral at the ripe age of seventeen…"

-TBC-

A/N: Please review, no flames will be tolerated. Will Emma and Cailey be able to survive this dangerous race? Find out next chapter!

Musical Inspiration: High School Musical, Skillet, Yuki Kajiura, and Paramore!

Notes

(1) man who is either extremely effeminate, or homosexual. Or both. A rather derogatory term.

(2) Scottish idiot

(3) crappy; third-rate

(4) glum; long-faced

Source: The Septics Companion


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is some violence and angst in this chapter, you have been warned. If you're sensitive to this type of content please skip over it.

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor ETP own the characters of Beyblade only our OC's.

**Chapter 6: Together We Can**

Cailey walked down the hall towards her locker the next day after Emma had been humiliated in front of the school. She had tried several times yesterday to get her friend to talk to her but none of her attempts had been successful. As she reached her locker she saw Oliver waiting for her, an anxious look on his face.

She sighed, brushing a strand of her multi-colored hair behind her ear. "No Oliver, I haven't been able to get her to talk to me."

Oliver clutched the books in his arms tighter, as if using it as a shield against the anxiety he could feel building up in his stomach. "How long will she keep this up? She has to talk to someone eventually, doesn't she?"

Cailey got out her morning class books, a resigned look on her face. "She can keep it up for a while. And she has Salima, Kai, and the others to talk to, remember? And even if she didn't, Emma's a solitary creature by nature so she could go a long time without talking to anybody."

Oliver just looked at her like she was crazy, "How can anyone go that long without talking to someone?"

"Don't judge everybody simply because you're a social butterfly, Oli. Emma and me… we're different and I thought you realized that by now. And I can understand how Emma can live like that, considering I lived that way my entire life until meeting her. Only she's content with loneliness – I can't stand it." Cailey tried to keep her tone soft, despite the small anger that flared from Oliver's words. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand how someone could live alone.

"Hmmm, I suppose I should leave Robert alone when he wants to brood then."

"No, no you shouldn't. He needs it, the big-nosed prick. He needs the socialization!" Grabbing his hand she tugged him in the direction of their homeroom. Chocolate eyes glanced at the Frenchie over her shoulder, "By the way, when are you going to introduce Liv to Enrique? He's been sticking love notes on my locker…again."

Oliver sweatdropped, "I-I wasn't sure when w-would be an appropriate t-time…"

"You need to do it before I go crazy! It's kind of hard for Lee and me to grow to be exclusive if I have a playboy stalker!"

"Uh, Cailey, are you telling me to do it because you want Enri to fall for me or simply because you want to get rid of his pushy come-ons?"

"Both?"

"…dear sweet Monalisa…"

Oliver proceeded to mutter a string of curses in French as they entered the classroom, Cailey ignoring the stares from some of the other students at their hand-holding. She patted him on the head and grinned before he settled down in his seat. She stopped short at the look Tyson and Emily were giving her.

"What? He's my new baby brother!"

"How in the heck does that even work?"

"It's called soul siblings, Tyce!" Cailey scrunched up her nose, "Just drop it. We need to discuss more important manners!"

Emily went to open her mouth, as if to inquire about Oliver, but Cailey hastily shook her head.

"Emmaline's still ticked," Oliver quickly said.

"Well duh. I'd be too," Cailey sighed, "Which is why I'm not blaming her… but I miss my bestie!"

The others sweatdropped at the over dramatic teen. Cailey proceeded to bang her head on her desk.

"Did she forget she's friends with Laur?"

"I think Emma was her first friend so I think that's why she's taking this so hard." Oliver patted Cailey on the back, a comforting smile on his face.

Tyson sighed as he laid his head on his desk, "At least the next few days won't be boring."

The day proceeded normally for the students of the school. So far there hadn't been any attacks, besides the one involving Emma, nor had there been any threats as there had been in the years past at Bloomingwood Academy. Though many of the students were still cautious, just because nothing had happened yet but that didn't mean it wouldn't. As the final bell rang, many of the teens looked around fearfully, walking fast to their dorms where they would be safe. In the middle of the throng of students the Beyblade girls walked, Julia with a tight grip on Oliver's wrist who looked as if he wished he was anywhere but there at the moment. Cailey trailed behind the group of currently psychotic girls, pleading for forgiveness in her mind.

The group of girls burst into Julia's dorm, tools at the ready as they pulled a chair over the kitchen island and sat the petite boy down. Julia went to her drawers to look for underwear, Mariah and Hilary were looking through Julia's clothing, Lauren and Salima were debating over shades of makeup, and Mathilda was playing around with Oliver's hair deciding on a style.

"Operation Olivia is finally underway!" Miriam cried as she sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs in the room, Cailey taking the other as Emily sat down in the floor with her computer to start on her homework.

Cailey groaned, hands covering her face in embarrassment, "I still can't believe we did this…"

Miriam snorted in amusement, "Oh please, you know your inner fangirl is squealing deep inside your deprived soul." She exchanged a look with Julia, "Okay, stop sitting on your ass and do something productive. You got pudding duty."

"Pudding…wha-?" the Grecian girl felt her eye twitched as Julia pulled out the bowl of vanilla pudding and two large flesh colored balloons. "You guys gotta be kidding me!"

Hilary tossed her a turkey baster, "Make sure you measure it to exactly 32-C bra size."

"How the hell is I supposta do that?" Cailey grumbled.

Emily turned her laptop screen around and showed her the units and measurements site she had pulled up for a reference. Cailey grabbed the bowl and balloons and went to the sink after jotting down the correct measurements on a post-it note, taking the baster and measuring cups and lining them up on the counter. Oliver just sat there, shaking his head in horror.

"How do you know for sure that girls' breasts feel like pudding!"

Every single female turned to look at him before Hilary said in a condescending tone, "Oliver, we would know, considering we have to touch our own breasts."

"Of course, Oliver wouldn't know. He's never groped a breast before." Emily pointed out.

Cailey sweatdropped, before she turned around and walked over to Oliver. He blushed and stammered uncontrollably as she snatched his hand and got almost nose-to-nose.

"W-What are y-you doing!"

"Calm down, weirdo." Cailey took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Squeeze."

"I don't want to!" Oliver whimpered.

"Oliver…" she growled.

Closing his eyes and releasing an uncomfortable groan, Oliver squeezed. He then opened his eyes and made a face.

"Does not."

Cailey cursed her hooded white and off-white stripped round-neck shirt before she slipped his hand under her shirt and cami, right over her bare mound. Oliver looked ready to cry but he squeezed, jerked his hand back after fifteen seconds of pure horror, and Cailey turned back to the balloons, trying to pretend she hadn't done that.

"…it does feel like pudding."

"HAH!"

It was an hour later when the girls stepped back to admire their hard work. No longer was the majestic being before them Oliver, they were now Olivia. His hair was pulled back from his face and clipped in the back with a white lily barrette with side swept bangs framing his face. He was clad in a pure white sun dress with thick straps and a square neckline. It was an empire waist and around it was a sky blue ribbon with the ends going down to his hips. The dress fell around his knees and his feet were encased in white flats.

Shimmery blue eye shadow lined his lids with a light dusting of white on brow bones to bring out the color. A pale pink blush had been applied lightly to the apple of his cheeks to further enhance his natural flush and a coral pink lip gloss had been dabbed onto his cupid bow lips. If the group of girls didn't know better they would've taken Oliver to be a real girl that preferred men's clothing.

Miriam and Julia grinned, "Our work here is done! Now get outta my room!" She promptly began herding everyone out the door, "Miri and me have a project we need to work on!"

"Project my ass..." Cailey muttered, snickering to herself as she was herded into the hallway.

Blushing and sending a scathing glare in the skater's direction, Julia growled softly. Cailey quickly whistled and patted Liv on the shoulder, taking the greenette's hand and trying to calm him down from his anxiety.

"Come on, Liv let's go find your Italian."

It was a few minutes later that the two found the blonde Italian outside in the courtyard sitting at one of the wooden benches along the walk way. He was lounging back and reading this weeks addition of the British People's magazine. He didn't notice them heading for him until their shadows were cast upon him.

Enrique lazily glanced up from the latest gossip, wondering who was blocking the sun for him, only to shoot up as he recognized Cailey. He went to greet her when sudden his tongue became sandpaper.

"Cailey, who is this enchanting _bella_ you have with you?" Enrique said, immediately getting to his feet.

Cailey lightly nudged Oliver forward, "This is my friend Olivia, Liv for short."

Oliver waved shyly, a light blush on his cheeks. "Hello..."

Enrique smiled and took the greenette's hand, pressing a kiss to the soft knuckles. "I am Enrique Giancarlo and it's a pleasure to make such an angelic creature, such as your self's, acquaintance."

Cailey grinned as she started to back away, "Do me a favor Giancarlo and show her around the school. She was late in coming this year and hasn't really seen any of the school yet." With that Cailey ran across the lawn towards the boy's dorm. She and Lee were planning on hitting the arcade and hopefully finding a decent Chinese restaurant in the area.

Enrique smiled at the Frenchie, before he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" Oliver placed his hand within the Italian and let himself be led away.

As they approached the school Enrique chatted away, being careful to not let them stumble or fall. As they came upon the entrance to the building, instead of going inside the Italian stirred them to the left along the walls. Oliver paid it no mind, too intent upon enjoying Enrique's undivided attention, attention he only showed to the fairer sex. It was something that Oliver had yearned for since they were pre-teens.

He didn't even really pay attention to the words, simply nodding and smiling at the blond. He was so happy to be alone with Enrique, to finally be noticed.

Though he did notice when he was suddenly pulled into the alcove's along the building's walls. Enrique had his arms around Oliver's waist as he leaned back against the wall, hands encouraging Oliver to rest against him. Lips pressed against his ear and he blushed, not sure what was going on.

"Silly mi amico," Enrique chuckled, his breath caressing the skin of Oliver's neck causing him to shiver in pleasure. "I know it's you, Oliver." The shorter male gasped and began to struggle from the Italian's embrace but he was held fast. "Let me finish!" Oliver stilled as Enrique reached up and grasped his chin, raising his face to look him in the eyes. Oliver gasped at the serious look in the familiar blue eyes of his friend. Instead of the warm sea blue he was used to, they were now a deep blue full of intense emotions. "Oliver, because you did this I now know the answer to the question I've been agonizing over for several years now. I love you, Oliver Polanski. I have since we were kids and you saved me from getting trampled by one of my father's horses that had gotten loose. I love your smile, your cooking, your eyes, your art, but most importantly I love you Oliver, whether you're wearing boys clothes or girls, whether you're ugly or beautiful." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against the trembling ones of the Frenchman's.

Amethyst met deep blue as Oliver said, "I love you too, Enri."

The blonde grinned goofily before swooping down and claiming the soft lips of his love once more.

Emma walked along the hallways of the school towards her locker. She had a pinched look of annoyance on her face. _'Why is that when we have our meetings for the Library Club they always go over the allotted time and all they do is argue whether we should get more fantasy novels or science fictions?'_ Finally reaching her locker she twirled the knob around putting in her combination, she needed her science book so she could study for her chem quiz in the morning. Slipping the textbook into her satchel, she shut the locker door, and turned on her heel back down the hall she just came from.

Glancing here and there she made sure no one was around her. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that Sindy was done with tormenting with her. She knew from experience that it was only the beginning and she was Sindy's favorite person to torture. It didn't help that many of the sports teams were on her side, there were very few who refused to join in on the fun. Turning the corner that would lead her to the side doors she found her way blocked by not only Sindy but three of her other friends. Turning to hurry back the way she came she found her way blocked once more by five other members of the cheer team. Emma gripped the handle of her satchel as she backed up against the wall when the girls began to advance on her.

"Finally got the stink out of your clothes, Jones?" Sindy mocked, sneer marring the elegant features of her face. Her friends also shared her sneer and some had smirks on their faces.

A brunette, Jill, pretended to plug her nose, as if she could still smell the rot they had dumped on her, "Even her friends couldn't stand to be near her!"

Emma pursed her lips, violet eyes holding contempt for those before her, "What? Too much free time Sindy? You have to occupy your time with messing with me?" She tilted her head to the side, black locks falling into her face slightly. "No boyfriend, no boy toy to occupy your time? Already gone through all the boys in our grade and then some?"

A slap rang out in the once silent hallways. Red blossomed upon the turned cheek of the bookworm as her attacker lowered her hand to her side, her face also red but for an entirely other reason.

"How dare you, you bitch! At least I can I get a boyfriend, hell I could have any man I want!" Sindy raged, body literally vibrating in anger as her friends edged closer. Two of the girls closest to Emma pulled an object from their purses before they hid them behind their bodies. An evil smirk appeared on her face, "Of course you would know that better than anyone wouldn't you?"

Emma tensed before she darted off to the side trying to get away. Unfortunately cheerleading paid off for the other girls, it made more quicker than the average person because of all the gymnastics and tumbling. Two of them grabbed her arms, yanking her back into their circle as two more grabbed her hair from either side.

"You could almost pass off as a guy yourself, Jones, with your short hair." Jill picked a piece of her bangs from her face as if it was diseased before letting her fall once more. She reached for something out of view from Emma's eyes, her head being forced to stay in place thanks to the two pair of hands in her hair. When Jill brought what she now held in her hand before her Emma cringed, violet eyes slightly tearing as she took in the pair of scissors in her hand. "Maybe we should help you to look like one, maybe then a guy would like you if you like one!" Grabbing a piece of her bangs she viciously sawed at the locks as close to her scalp as she could without nicking the raven.

Sindy suddenly came into view, another pair of scissors in her hand while her other began to reach for different piece of her hair. Emma struggled slightly, knocking her head against the thick and heavy scissors Jill was using, and luckily not cutting herself in the process, opening her mouth wide to scream but before she could one of the girls holding her head reached around and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her cries muffled, she began to struggle in earnest as more and more of her hair hit the floor of the empty hallway. Tears leaked from her eyes and she cursed the fact that she had wanted good grades this year. If she hadn't she would've never gone to get her science book and never would've been in the school while it was empty. Not even the janitors were here, they were too busy cleaning up the gym from the football players mess.

Her struggles soon began to annoy her captors and one of the girls holding her arms stepped close and kneed her hard in the stomach. Emma gagged, hunched over from the pain, and bile began to rise in her throat. She coughed as Jill and Sindy finished their work, the last of her hair falling to the ground. The two who had been holding her head, having switched to her chin and the nape of her neck, let her go and stepped away pleased smirks upon their faces.

Sindy stepped forward and grasped Emma's chin, making the bookworm look her in the eye. "This will teach you to never mess with me, Jones. Keep it up and you'll soon find yourself hating this school you love. In fact I'll also make sure any book you try to publish will never make to the printers. After all my father does own one of the largest publishing companies in the world." She dropped the raven's chin stepping back as her two other friends who hadn't been able to get into the action stepped. "Now I'll leave you to my friends from the softball team. They've been taking some kickboxing lessons and have been dying to try out some techniques." She laughed as she walked away down the hall towards the doors that Emma had intended to leave through, Jill trailing behind with a smirk on her face.

The two girls before Emma cracked their knuckles, evil grins stretched across their faces as they loomed above her. She closed her violet eyes tightly praying it would be over soon and wishing that her friends were here to help her.

Cailey had her hands in her pockets as she walked up to the track, reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear as she scanned the bleachers for a sign of Emma. She usually found the bookworm reading there, since it was a quiet place and Emma liked to get away from it all, and whenever they were fighting and/or ignoring each other, Emma would find other places other than their tree. Cailey didn't see the bookworm and narrowly avoided some of the basketball players running around the track. Hopping down the final bleacher, Cailey spotted the narrow entrance underneath them, wondering if Emma was hiding out of sight.

"Em, you in here?" Cailey called out, peering into the dark space.

There wasn't a response and Cailey moved further down, making a face that the crouched figure she thought she had seen turned out to just be a kid's missing backpack. Sighing, the brunette turned to leave, only to come to a complete stop. There were seven girls, all from the basketball team, blocking the entrance and starting to surround her in the small space. She took a step back, staggering slightly as she tripped over a rock, her back hitting the stone wall set behind the bleachers.

"You're becoming quite troublesome, Damaris." the head of the team, Alex, stated as they started to close in.

"What do you want?" Cailey demanded, her tone short and masking the fear that was starting to wrack through her. She tried to calculate her chances of escape, realizing there was none unless she took out the right flank. Sure, she was strong, but the most she could take on at one time were two, maybe three. The Grecian was surrounded though – and no one else was around at this time.

"It's payback for that smart mouth of yours. Besides, we don't like little bitches who think they have a right to talk down to a blue-blood."

"Tch!" Cailey cringed as she thought back to what happened in the cafeteria, how she had punched Sindy. _Shit, this isn't good. I knew my mouth would get the shit knocked outta me, but I always thought I would only have to take down two or three… not almost the entire damn basketball team! _

She was terrified. She knew what was going to happen. She wasn't just going to stand there and take it though. No, that wasn't what her father taught her while growing up. He taught her to never go down without a fight.

"Dad…" Cailey murmured.

"You should really learn your place!"

The first punch was thrown, with the skater blocking it and trying to counter with a vicious kick. It was blocked and the next thing Cailey knew, she was being jumped. Her back hit the wall again, back of her head slamming against it and making her disoriented. Her fist connected with the side of one of their faces, managing to knock her back. Cailey fought as they tried to grab her arms and hold her against the wall, kicking and punching. She managed to knock two more off and lunged forward, trying to break free toward the exit.

She managed to narrowly evade another reaching for the back of her shirt to jerk her back, pulling out her Beyblade and launching it. It hit Alex in the chest and sent her flying into the two girls flanking behind her. She retrieved her blade and took off, managing to escape from under the bleachers. She sprinted across the track, feeling the blood slipping from the corner of her mouth and down her chin, tasting it flooding in her mouth. Her heart was racing, in fear and anger, the adrenaline pumping through her.

"HELP!"

She screamed the one word her pride never wanted her to, but dammit, she didn't care about her pride! It was getting difficult to breathe right and she knew she heard a crack coming from her ribs from one of the punches. Her ribs were busted and it was slowing her down.

Cailey almost made it to the fence, trying to wrench open the gate when she was thrown violently back by her shirt. She gasped as she hit the concrete, sickening cracks ringing through the air as she was kicked a few times in the side. She gasped and tried to get away, but her arms were held down along with her legs. The blows wouldn't stop and soon the tears and sobs were mixed with her screams.

No one came to her aid, no matter how loudly she screamed, no matter how much blood she choked up. The world was starting to go in and out of focus. Cailey couldn't breathe.

_Someone…anyone…_

"HEY!"

Alex's face went out of view as a blur of blue and black came into focus. Her arms and legs were freed and Cailey gasped as she tried to roll onto her side, to at least get onto her knees. She turned her head and chocolate irises widened upon the sight of Lee tossing the girls away. No matter how many times they rushed him, trying to get back to Cailey, he kept knocking them back. His fist connected with one's stomach, causing her to double over, and the other he threw over his shoulder. She didn't move.

Alex was the only one left, the others having been knocked back by Cailey during her escape. She growled, eyes flashing as she brushed her blond hair out of her blue eyes.

"You shouldn't get involved, especially over your little whore!"

Cailey could see Lee's face from this angle, watching as his golden eyes narrowed, the pupils slitting as a feral and dark look crossed his features. His body tensed, the dark blue t-shirt he wore not hiding the way his muscles rippled. He wanted blood, and she had never seen him looking more feral and animalistic then he did in that one moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock that arrogant smirk off your face."

"She's not worth your involvement. Stay out of it!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

The blond went to lunge, but Lee knocked her out with a swift hand to the back of her neck. She crumpled forward and she hit the ground. He knelt down beside her and lifted her by her shirt, knowing she could still hear him.

"Anyone ever lays their hands on my girl ever again, and it'll be the last thing they ever do, I swear it on the honor of the White Tiger Clan."

Lee dropped her and then turned to kneel beside Cailey, grasping her hand and pressing it to his cheek. "Cailey, are you alright? C'mon, say something…"

"Remind me to never…piss you off…" she managed, giving a raspy laugh.

His eyes softened, "I'd never get mad at you… I gotta get you to the hospital…"

"No!" Cailey protested loudly, but he ignored her and slipped his hands under her knees and lifted her in his arms. "Lee…"

He started to carry her away from the track, her watching him through her teary eyes, noticing how he carried her so that the pain was only minor. Her breathing was heavy and she clutched at his shirt.

"You called me… your girl…"

"Isn't it obvious, Cailey…?"

"Isn't…what…?"

"I care for you… and will _never_ let anything like this ever happen to you ever again."

"Nice to know… I have my man there to protect me…"

This was it. This was the time when she would finally march her butt over to the bespeckled boy and finally tell him her feelings…or so Cailey said. Lauren nervously walked over to Kenny, who was standing by the city bus stop. She wrung her hands in her shirt as she finally made it to the shorter boy.

Before she could even say anything Kenny turned around and noticed her standing there and smiled. "Hey Lauren! Sorry but I can't talk right now, my bus is going to pull any minute and I really don't want to miss cause I got too caught up in one of our conversations again. I'm going to see Ming-Ming! Turns out she hit by a tour bus when walking out of the airport the day before classes started. I'm finally going to ask her out!"

Lauren laughed nervously, her smile slightly fading at the news, "Really? Well give her my sympathies." Right then the bus rolled up and Kenny waved as he climbed on and inserted the fare. Waving goodbye Lauren watched as the bus drove away before collapsing on the bench by the bus stop with a groan. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Grrr!"

The dark cloud of gloom formed overhead, and it so happened that the Prince of the Highlands was strolling by. He noticed the short girl, tilting his head to the side as he backtracked, hands in the pockets of his vest as he took her in. He then decided to lean over the back of the bench.

"Yo, you lose your wallet or somethin'? I can lend ya some change for the bus."

Lauren jumped and squeaked, whirling and knocking heads with him. The Scotsman cursed and rubbed his head, wincing.

"Yeow! Careful, lass!" Shaking off the pain, he looked down and rubbed the bump on her head. "Gotta be more careful…" Johnny was about to say something else when he noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. "H-Hey! D-Don't cry! Ah geez, I knew my dad wasn't jokin' when he said I had a hard head!"

"Wha-?" Lauren shook her head, "Oh no! No, it wasn't you… it's… something else… ugh I'm so stupid!"

"Eh? How are you stupid? Don'tcha make like really good marks?"

"Not in my grades… in… er…" she trailed off, fidgeting and her cheeks flooded scarlet.

Johnny blinked his lavender eyes before he poked her, "Wanna get some ice cream and talk 'bout it? I was jus' going to get me some. You look like you need ice cream and cheering up."

Lauren blinked, her blush darkening. "Y-You… r-really want to?"

"Sure thing! I'm always up for treating a bonnie lass."

Her face was as red as his hair now, but that once sad expression was replaced with a genuine smile. Johnny grinned back, rubbing the back of his neck before offering his other hand. She took it and was helped to her dainty feet, before the two started to head down the street.

"So… what's gotcha thinkin' you're stupid?"

"Just… you know Kenny, right?"

"You mean the creepy Hannah Montana wannbe stalker?"

She sweatdropped, "Yeah, that's kinda the reason I'm upset. I was… going to ask him out or at least confess my feelings, but he blew me off to go see Ming-Ming at the hospital."

His jaw slacked at those words, a tic forming in it. "Are you freakin' serious? What in the hell is wrong with that dork? Ah geez…" Shaking his head, the Scot gave her a serious look. "Lauren, from what I've heard aboutcha, you're one of the prettiest, smartest girls around and if he can't see that and would rather chase after an airhead like Ming-Ming, that's his loss!" and he silently tacked on in his head, _And my gain! Yes!_

"Y-You… t-thanks…" Lauren looked down, "That's really…sweet of you." She sounded surprised.

"Hey, I may be a ruffian and - as I'm constantly called by that stuck up jerk – 'uncouth'," he made the air quotes and a stress mark was visible before he smiled, "But I _am_ a gentlemen when it comes to bonnie lasses. I don't mistreat girls. Granted, don't really deal with 'em much, but when I do I'm not gonna be stupid and make 'em cry."

"I never thought the King of Sarcasm that Oli goes on about had such a sweet side," Lauren giggled, playfully poking him.

His arrogant smirk became a smile, one he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried at the petite brunette's flirty reply. He realized he liked seeing her smile and flirting with him. Sure, the Scot had noticed her in the halls and in class, but he never really thought of talking to her.

Who knew she was exactly the type of girl he went for…

He was going to show her what a real man was like.

"And who knew such a cute girl could look even more beautiful just by a single smile." Johnny smirked back.

Squeaking slightly, Lauren giggled into her hands, trying hard not to grin like an idiot. Just a few minutes ago, her world felt like it had shattered. And now… it felt like there was nothing but sunshine and warmth.

The smile didn't fade.

**Hey guys! For anyone who didn't like the whole Emma and Cailey getting jumped thing, please keep your comments to yourself because they are not needed. They are not mary-sues and the reason why Sindy is after Emma will be revealed within the next few chapters depending on what happens. Things like this happen EVERY DAY! So get over it if you don't like it. However if you all have any positive comments please put them in a review. If you have any constructive criticism then PM me please. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **


End file.
